Tres huellas
by 2a4b8c16
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre aquello que Izuku, Shouto y Katsuki tuvieron que atravesar para desarrollar sentimientos entre sí y acabar juntos, y sobre cómo ellos mismos y sus vidas cambiaron a raíz de eso.
1. I La sonrisa del joven héroe

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes de _My hero academia_ pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **I. La sonrisa del joven héroe.**

El ruido se elevaba en un enjambre de conversaciones cuando acababa la última clase, y Shouto siempre sentía ganas de salir del edificio lo antes posible cuando ese momento llegaba. No le molestaba hablar con sus compañeros, pero le resultaba más cómodo volver directo a casa, y así lo había hecho durante todo el curso. Sin embargo, últimamente su atención se había enfocado en otro asunto, postergando su huida. Apenas había hablado con Midoriya desde el torneo, y no había conseguido desprenderse de la sensación de que había algo sobre él que aún tenía que descubrir. Observarle se había convertido en un pasatiempo que había ocupado su última semana. De hecho, tal vez las dos últimas.

En esos momentos Midoriya estaba echándose la mochila al hombro, y su mirada se dirigía hacia Iida y Uraraka, al otro lado de la clase. Podía notar cómo de familiar resultaba en sus hombros aquella mochila gastada. Unos pocos días atrás se había dado cuenta de que uno de los lados estaba ligeramente chamuscado. Katsuki Bakugo, seguramente. También era capaz de predecir cómo sonreiría al acercarse a sus amigos e iniciar su regreso a casa. Era una sonrisa distinta a las que mostraba a lo largo del día, que también se diferenciaban entre sí en pequeños detalles.

Shouto comenzó a levantarse con un suspiro. Se preguntaba si se habría decidido a hablar con él si no hubiesen estado aquellos dos siempre tan cerca. Claro que entonces no pondría esa sonrisa al verlos, su regreso a casa se vería alterado y se convertiría en un Midoriya de otra línea temporal. Posiblemente.

Se volvió para coger su propia mochila, cuando notó que la escena habitual de cada día había cambiado. Midoriya sostenía un cuaderno entre sus manos, con una expresión de duda formándose en su cara. Shouto se fijó en que no era su pupitre. _Es el de Bakugo._ Oyó cómo les decía a Iida y Uraraka "Id sin mí", antes de echar a correr hacia el pasillo. Shouto salió hacia la puerta caminando algo más rápido de lo habitual, y al salir del aula empezó a correr también.

Cruzó varios pasillos hasta encontrarle cerca de las escaleras. Bakugo estaba con él.

–Verás… este cuaderno estaba en… Bueno, creo que tú…

– ¿Quéee? –Bakugo le arrebató el cuaderno de las manos– ¿Qué haces tú con esto? No toques mis cosas, imbécil.

–Lo siento, Kacch… –Bakugo se volvió y echó a andar, mascullando "Estúpido Deku".

Eso era algo que Shouto también había observado en los últimos días, aunque no podía decir que lo atesorase en su memoria de la misma manera que todo lo demás. Cuando se acercó pudo escuchar cómo Midoriya suspiraba de alivio.

–No deberías dejar que te trate así.

Se giró con un respingo.

– ¡Todoroki! No sabía que estabas aquí.

– ¿Es porque crees que no puedes vencerle al no controlar tu poder? Si es por eso, yo podría hacerlo.

– ¡N-no, no hace falta nada de eso! Verás, Kacchan ha sido así desde siempre.

–Alguien tiene que enseñarle cómo comportarse.

Midoriya bajó la mirada. Shouto quiso alargar el brazo hasta su hombro, pero lo dejó caer en cuanto empezó a moverse. _Mi izquierdo…_ Recordó la mirada de Midoriya cuando encendió su fuego en el combate. Tomó aire.

– ¿Por qué sigues acercándote a él?

Se encontró con unos ojos verdes que le miraron con determinación, mientras se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios. _Oh. Esta también es distinta a las demás._

–Quiero ser capaz de ayudar a todo el mundo. Y… me gustaría sonreír siempre que lo haga. Como All Might.

–Pero Bakugo no está en ningún apuro. No veo por qué deberías ser amable con él.

Midoriya se puso la mano en la boca mientras pensaba la respuesta. Otro de sus gestos habituales.

–Creo que un héroe también tiene que ayudar a la gente que le rodea. Porque… bueno, si tratas mal a los demás, aunque rescates a algunas personas… ¿Por qué ibas a ser un héroe?

–Midoriya… Bakugo nunca será como dices, ¿te das cuenta?

–Ya… Bueno, Kacchan tiene que superar algunas cosas antes de serlo… Pero yo, por ejemplo, no puedo ni siquiera controlar mi poder, así que es parecido. Y tú todav-

Los ojos de Midoriya se abrieron al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Shouto se adelantó a la retahíla de disculpas que venía a continuación.

–Y yo aún tengo que solucionar algunos problemas. Entiendo lo que dices. Tan solo aléjate de Bakugo si no hay nadie más contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Se dio la vuelta para irse.

–Todoroki, lo siento si…

–Está bien.

–Pero…

–Puedes llamarme Shouto.

Se detuvo, congelado. No sabía por qué había dicho eso. En parte era porque quería que dejase de disculparse, pero aun así… Se giró para poder verle de nuevo. Midoriya estaba mirando hacia un lado, y se agarraba los costados con los brazos.

–Midoriya, no he querido dec…

–Está bien. Tú… tú puedes llamarme Izuku.

Shouto notó cierto calor en sus mejillas. Miró su brazo izquierdo. No daba señales de estar activo.

–Bien. Nos vemos.

Cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras escuchó tras de sí:

–Adiós, Shouto.

Dio un respingo, y comprobó su brazo izquierdo otra vez. _Qué raro…_

Conforme bajaba por el centro de la ciudad, no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Midoriy… De Izuku. _No puedes decir que eres un héroe si no eres amable con los demás, ¿eh?_ Se detuvo en la parada del autobús. En la pantalla de un edificio enorme estaban retransmitiendo los informativos. Shouto se quedó congelado. "Hoy, la muerte de tal vez cientos de personas ha sido evitada gracias al héroe de élite Endeavor, que suma otro villano más a su intachable carrera, solo superada por el mismísimo All Might. En unos minutos podrán conocer todos los detalles sobre el caso".

Shouto echó a andar. De pronto le apetecía más caminar hasta casa. Tardó un par de calles en darse cuenta de que estaba apretando los puños. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Cuando los abrió no pudo evitar mirarse en el reflejo de un escaparate. Tocó su cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. _Tampoco debería poder ser un héroe aquel que maltrata a su propia familia, ¿no?_ Su propia mirada no pudo darle ninguna respuesta. _¿NO?_ Un puñado de débiles ascuas empezaron a crepitar entre sus dedos.

Algo empezó a formarse entonces en su cabeza. Todavía era incapaz de ver cómo las palabras de Izuku habían marcado su camino.


	2. II Palabras pesadas

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes de _My hero academia_ pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **II. Palabras pesadas.**

–Esto, Shou…

–Lo siento, Midoriya. Tengo que llegar pronto a casa.

–Oh, claro.

Izuku observó cómo Shouto salía por la puerta sin siquiera mirarle. Al darse la vuelta se chocó con alguien.

– ¿Quieres mirar por dónde vas, mierda? Estúpido Deku –Kacchan salió de clase refunfuñando.

Presionó su brazo con una mano, y volvió a su asiento. Se dejó caer sobre su pupitre con un suspiro.

Shouto llevaba semanas sin apenas dirigirle la palabra, y no había vuelto a llamarle Izuku desde el día que hablaron sobre Kacchan. Y respecto a este último… Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. _Nada ha cambiado._

Se dio cuenta de que la clase estaba completamente vacía salvo por él. Se echó la mochila al hombro y echó a andar dejando vagar sus pensamientos.

Una figura familiar le esperaba a la salida.

– ¡Deku!

Izuku alzó la vista hacia Uraraka.

–Iida ha tenido que irse antes. Has tardado mucho en salir, ¿no? Supuse que estarías hablando con Todoroki, porque me dijiste que os habíais vuelto más cercanos. Por cierto, ¿sabes lo que me ha contado Tsuyu? Resulta que éramos vecinas cuando íbamos a preescolar, y ninguna de las dos lo sabía. Fue bastante… Deku, ¿te encuentras bien?

–Uhm.

Izuku no se veía con ánimos de mirar a su amiga a los ojos. Sentía que estaba conteniendo algo muy pesado.

Uraraka le cogió del brazo enérgicamente, y casi le arrastró hasta un banco cercano. Se sentó, y él se vio obligado a hacerlo también.

–Bien, ahora cuéntame qué ocurre.

Realmente no se sentía capaz de mirarla a los ojos. _Ahora mismo no. Es un mal momento, simplemente eso. Hasta un héroe puede…_

Alzó la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa.

–Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte.

–Deku, que sonrías mientras lloras es raro.

– ¿Q-qué? –Se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas. No las había sentido aparecer.

– ¿Por qué dices que estás bien?

–Bueno, yo… –sorbió los mocos–. Es algo que puedo solucionar solo. O más bien que no tiene mucha solución. Pero me veo capaz de lidiar con ello. –Calló durante un instante, pensando cómo continuar–. Es por eso que voy a ser un héroe. Y… si pudiera seguir sonriendo, como All Might…

Uraraka cogió su cara entre sus manos y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

–Deku, no está mal dejar de sonreír a veces. –Le soltó, enjugándole una lágrima–. Como héroe, tienes que aprender a hacer muchas más cosas que sonreír. Porque si tienes que fingir tu sonrisa… Bueno, no tiene ningún sentido, para empezar. Tienes que saber enfadarte, y llorar, y decir que algo no te gusta, o que estás cansado, o que estás harto… Tienes derecho a eso. Si solo finges que sonríes… Tu sonrisa no va a brillar como la de All Might.

–Uraraka…

–Ahora cuéntame qué ocurre.

Izuku tomó aire.

–Es sobre Shouto.

–Ajá.

–Y… y sobre Kacchan.

–Bien.

–Yo… No sé. Me pregunto… Bueno. Me pregunto por qué no soy suficiente para ellos –esta vez sí se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando–. ¿Por qué nunca consigo nada?

Uraraka le abrazó. Cuando le habló, le pareció que su voz también estaba quebrada por el llanto.

–No dejes que nadie te haga sentir inferior. Y menos ningún idiota como él.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados, sintiendo cómo sus hombros se agitaban por los sollozos. Cuando se hubieron calmado, reemprendieron el camino a casa en completo silencio.

–––

–Chicos, hoy me adelanto a casa, ¿está bien?

Iida pareció sorprendido.

–No esperaba menos de ti, Izuku. Te estás esforzando para los próximos exámenes, ¿cierto?

–Algo así. Bueno, hasta mañana.

Vio a Uraraka hacerle un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba mientras le giñaba un ojo. Izuku le devolvió el guiño y se puso en camino. Sentía que eso había sido impropio de él, pero aun así no le importaba.

Caminó respirando hondo, tomando un camino nuevo. Tuvo que controlarse para no acelerar el paso hasta echar a correr. _Tranquilo, todo está bien._ Calculó que debería llegar a su casa en unos veinte minutos, diez menos de lo habitual. Claro que el camino más rápido de todos sería ir en autobús, que serían diez minutos. _Sin embargo, a eso tendría que sumarle el precio del billete. Si cuestan 200 yenes y ahorro diez minutos eso significa 20 yenes por cada minuto ahorrado. Aunque hay bonos de varios viajes en los que cada viaje costaba… Veamos, ¿cuánto era? Oh, pero estoy obviando que, si los autobuses pasan cada diez minutos, a esos diez minutos que tardo tendría que sumarle otros diez en caso de que pierda el autobús. Entonces hay un 10% de probabilidad de que tarde 10 minutos, otro de que tarde 11 y así hasta perderlo justo cuando se va y tardar 20, lo mismo que andando. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que las clases se acaban a las 19:00 y tardo entre cinco y siete minutos en llegar a la parada…_

– ¡Deku! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Ahora me estás siguiendo?

Izuku salió de su abstracción. Una parte de él había temido oír esa voz. Kacchan estaba frente a él, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

– ¿Te has quedado mudo? ¡Responde!

Tomó aire profundamente, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pasando al lado de Kacchan. Se volvió.

–Este es el camino más corto para volver a casa.

– ¿Cómo que es el camino más corto? ¿De qué estás hablando?

 _De hecho, lo es. Acabo de calcularlo._

–Kacchan, somos vecinos desde la guardería. Vivimos al lado, y tomamos el mismo camino para volver a casa. ¿Qué te parece raro?

Izuku se dio cuenta de que era la vez que más tiempo había hablado con Kacchan desde hacía mucho. Él estaba… ¿Temblando? Nunca le había visto así.

Cuando el chico empezó a andar hacia él con el ceño fruncido, Izuku tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no alzar los brazos a modo de protección.

–Haz lo que quieras –le oyó decir cuando pasó por su lado.

Las mismas palabras de siempre. _Nada ha cambiado…_

– ¿Por qué eres así? –Las palabras escaparon solas de su boca.

Se volvió para encontrarse con sus ojos, que tenían una expresión distinta de la ira plana que mostraban habitualmente. Izuku no entendía por qué le había dicho eso. _Ojalá no lo hubiera oído._

– ¿Así? ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas? ¡Eres tú el que me has tratado como si fuera una mierda todo este tiempo! Y dejabas que no me diera cuenta. ¿Disfrutabas cada vez que hablaba sobre… sobre ser un héroe? ¿Mientras tú tenías un poder que podía superar al mío?

–No, Kacchan, para mí tú siempre has sido…

El chico avanzó hasta él y le cogió de las solapas.

–No quiero tu condescendencia. –Su voz estaba extrañamente ronca–. No quiero que sigas haciendo de niño bueno. No importa nada de lo que haga, ¿verdad? Tú siempre quedarás por encima porque eres brillante en todo como All Might. ¡¿Eh?! El adorado Midoriya. Pero yo…

Su agarre se aflojó. Kacchan le soltó, y se pasó un brazo bruscamente por delante de la cara. _¿Se estaba limpiando las lágrimas?_

–Kacchan, tienes que escúchame…

–Cállate. –No levantó la vista. Se volvió, y empezó a alejarse.

–Pero yo no…

Kacchan le miró. Su expresión dejó a Izuku congelado. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, y su ceño no estaba tan fruncido como habitualmente. Todo en él parecía que iba a romperse, transmitía una sensación de… fragilidad.

–No quiero escucharte. –Un ligero temblor se había instalado en su voz.

Volvió a caminar, alejándose cada vez más. Izuku sentía que a cada paso que Kacchan daba había algo tremendamente valioso que amenazaba con desaparecer para siempre. No tenía tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Desató el One for All, sacrificando el dedo índice de la mano derecha. Una corriente de viento se elevó, e hizo trastabillar al muchacho, que casi perdió el equilibrio.

– ¿Me escucharás cuando te haya vencido?

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, echó a correr hacia él, dejando que su poder fluyese por todo su brazo derecho. Había una rabia en su interior que lo impulsaba, un sentimiento que había permanecido oculto mucho tiempo. En el último instante antes de ser golpeado, Kacchan le esquivó generando una explosión. Se dirigió a él en un susurro.

–Estás muerto.

Un atisbo de duda empezó a formarse dentro de Izuku. Vio cómo un coche a unos metros de ellos paraba al oír la explosión de Kacchan. Sin pensárselo dos veces, echó a correr. Escuchó unas explosiones a su espalda.

– ¡No pienses que vas a escapar de mí!

 _Esto es malo._ Giró en el primer cruce a la derecha, después a la izquierda, sintiendo cómo su respiración se agitaba. _Tengo que encontrar un sitio en el que no llamemos la atención._ Las explosiones sonaban cada vez más cerca. Izuku llegó a una plaza, y se detuvo. Esa zona le resultaba familiar.

Se le acababa de ocurrir un lugar perfecto.


	3. III Mañana

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes de _My hero academia_ pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **III. Mañana.**

Kacchan saltó la valla generando explosiones a su espalda. Aterrizó, y miró a los lados. Deku había huido hasta un viejo instituto abandonado. Pudo verle al otro lado del patio, entrando en el edificio del gimnasio. Estaba cansado. Y furioso.

 _Esta vez no te vas a escapar._

Abrió la puerta de una patada. El gimnasio estaba pobremente iluminado y casi vacío, pero le recordó vagamente al área rectangular donde celebraron el torneo. Deku estaba de pie al fondo, mirando en su dirección. Sonrió, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo. Sus manos empezaron a crepitar.

–––

Izuku esquivó el primer golpe saltando hacia la derecha, y se agachó para volver a esquivar la patada de Kacchan, que se había propulsado de vuelta hacia él. Saltó de nuevo hacia atrás, intentando poner distancia entre ambos. _No puedo perder._ Sacrificó otro dedo para alejar a Kacchan, que apoyó ambos pies en la pared para evitar ser golpeado contra ella por la ráfaga de viento. El dolor de su mano le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. _Si pierdo se irá, y no habrá cambiado nada. Tengo que…_

Un borrón negro y rubio propulsado hasta llegar a él, las palmas de dos manos apareciendo justo frente a su cara. Izuku pudo ver el instante en el que la explosión empezó a formarse.

El fuego abrasó su cuerpo, y la pared del fondo del gimnasio pareció acudir a golpear su espalda. Perdió todo el aire que había en sus pulmones.

Se incorporó, y usó una pequeña parte de su poder para saltar todo lo alto que pudo. La explosión que oyó a sus pies le demostró que acababa de esquivar un segundo ataque de Kacchan.

Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que había saltado casi hasta el techo, y de que no tenía ningún plan para caer. Sintió algo pasando justo por su lado, y se agarró con desesperación.

Era Kacchan.

– ¿Pero qué...?

Ambos cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco. Izuku rodó hasta levantarse, y antes de que pudiese observar cómo se encontraba Kacchan recibió uno de sus puñetazos en el estómago. Una explosión sonó cerca de su oído, y otro golpe apareció por la espalda. Después vino otro, y otro más. Cada uno aparecía por un lado distinto, acompañado del fuego de Kacchan. Parecía como si estuviese volando a su alrededor, descargando toda su ira.

 _No usa su fuego al golpearme… Solo se está desahogando._

Izuku se catapultó hacia la otra punta del gimnasio, frenando con sus manos contra la pared. _Si no puedo ganar, tendrá que escucharme mientras peleamos._ Aquel monstruo de fuego e ira había empezado a correr hacia él de nuevo.

–Kacchan, tienes que escucharme.

Esquivó un puño que se estrelló contra la pared. Volvió a saltar para esquivar una explosión lanzada contra su cara.

–Kacchan, este poder…

Tuvo que saltar de nuevo. No podía concentrarse en una situación como aquella.

–¡Kacchan!

Su mano alcanzó de nuevo su rostro, augurando una nueva explosión. Izuku agarró su brazo, y le golpeó en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas, sin activar su poder.

–––

Kacchan cayó al suelo, pero se levantó de inmediato usando el impulso de su fuego. _Maldito Deku._ Cuando ambos estuvieron cara a cara de nuevo, se encontró con una mirada inusual en el muchacho.

Cuando su puño, cargado con aquel poder suyo, impactó contra su pecho, Kacchan sintió que un vendaval le impulsaba contra la pared de piedra que tenía tras de sí, en un golpe que no cesaba.

Se desplomó sobre el suelo. Las fuerzas le habían abandonado al enfrentarse a aquel inmenso poder de nuevo. Intentó levantarse, pero no podía. Pasó un rato allí tumbado, recuperando la respiración. Le extrañaba que Deku no fuese hasta allí para tenderle la mano y ayudarle a levantarse. "Lo siento Kacchan, no medí mis fuerzas. Fue mala idea proponerte esto. No quería hacerte daño".

Deku no llegó. Finalmente reunió fuerzas para levantarse y mirar a su alrededor.

El muchacho estaba tirado en el suelo, en mitad de la sala. Se acercó a él lentamente.

–Oye. –Le empujó con el pie, haciendo que su cuerpo sin fuerza se pusiera boca arriba, mostrando una cara pálida cubierta de sudor–. Deku. ¡Eh! –Le zarandeó con el pie–. No tengo todo el día.

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Se agachó y le puso la mano en la cara. ¿No se suponía que tenía que respirar? Le cogió por los hombros y le zarandeó con fuerza.

–Ey. Deku. Idiota. Vamos. Por favor…

Un gruñido salió de la garganta del muchacho. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando con fuerza.

– ¿Kacchan?

– ¡Serás imbécil! ¡Me has hecho pensar que habías muerto!

– ¿Muerto? –Se frotó los ojos incorporándose. Una mueca de dolor apareció en su cara, y se llevó una mano a la espalda.

–Te puse la mano en la cara y no respirabas.

– ¿C-cómo?

– ¿Es que el poder ese te convierte en un jodido zombi o qué?

–Kacchan… Sabes que tienes que esperar como… em, tres segundos para comprobar bien si alguien respira, ¿no?

– ¡No me vengas con eso! Tres segundos son demasiados. Y tengo prisa, ¿entendido? ¿Qué es eso que querías que escuchara?

–Pero… No he ganado.

–Demonios, Deku. Yo… Yo tampoco he ganado. No exactamente.

Deku se levantó con un gemido, y Kacchan hizo lo mismo. Los dos respiraban con dificultad.

– ¿Y bien?

–Yo… La verdad es que no recuerdo bien qué quería decir. Estoy algo… ¿mareado?

Kacchan bufó, y se fue mascullando "Será imbécil". Cuando estaba en la puerta, oyó la voz de Deku detrás de sí.

–Kacchan. Mañana te ganaré. Y entonces tendrás que escucharme.

Se volvió, observando a aquel chico con la cara chamuscada que apenas se tenía en pie. _¿Mañana?_ Pronto lo comprendió.

–Procura al menos tener algo que decir, estúpido Deku. Y recuérdalo durante un tiempo, porque mañana no me ganarás.

Deku sonrió. _¿Qué le pasa ahora?_ Kacchan salió al exterior y puso rumbo a casa. _Mañana, ¿eh?_


	4. IV Humo, vaho y vapor

**IV. Humo, vaho y vapor.**

Había habido un cambio en Izuku en la última semana. Aunque se había forzado a dejar de prestarle atención, Shouto era incapaz de no verlo. Cada día, al acabar las clases, tenía que reprimir las ganas de hablar con él. Clavó la vista en su mano izquierda. _Este es el camino que he elegido._ Sabía que iba a ser duro, que no era una vida fácil de llevar, pero se sorprendía al encontrarse con que, de todo a lo que iba a renunciar para ello, la cercanía de aquel chico era lo que más le dolía. Aún entonces le costaba alejarle de sus pensamientos, alejarse de aquel pelo alborotado, de esa nueva forma de caminar, más erguida pero de algún modo más rígida, como si le doliese algo, de su modo de descolocarle cuando hablaba con él, de cómo esperaba… a que… ¿el semáforo del cruce se pusiese en verde?

Shouto se detuvo. Todo aquello estaba pasando delante de él, no solo en su cabeza. Le había estado siguiendo. _Pero, ¿qué me pasa?_ El semáforo de puso en verde, e Izuku cruzó. Shouto se puso en movimiento de nuevo, cruzando poco después. Sabía que aquella no era la dirección a su casa, pero se negaba a detenerse. _No te hagas esto_ , decía una parte de él, pero había otra que contestaba _Sólo un poco más_.

Al cabo de varios minutos, le vio saltar la valla de lo que parecía un antiguo colegio. Shouto frunció el ceño, rodeando el lugar. No entendía por qué acababa de hacer eso. Tampoco sabía bien qué hacer. Entrar implicaba asumir que no había nada de casual en sus pasos, y que le había estado siguiendo desde clase, pero no entrar suponía que su curiosidad aumentase hasta el punto de perder todo lo que había avanzado en su camino de alejar sus pensamientos de él.

Al final se decidió por entrar escalando la valla. Aterrizó en un patio con dos edificios. Uno de tres plantas que parecía ser el principal, y otro alargado y bajo que debía de ser el gimnasio. La puerta de este último estaba abierta, y se escuchaban ruidos que venían de esa dirección.

Se acercó lentamente, hasta llegar a asomarse por la puerta. Entonces lo comprendió todo.

Katsuki sobrevolaba a Izuku valiéndose de su fuego, y éste esquivaba los golpes que descendían sobre él sin descanso. Era un entrenamiento. Un entrenamiento después de clase. Observó cómo se movían, girando el uno en torno al otro. _Fuego y fuerza física, ambos pelean a corta distancia._ Justo igual que su padre.

Una posibilidad empezó a crecer en su cabeza. Era un atajo en su camino, pero un atajo que estaba cargado con más amargura que el sendero original.

Finalmente, decidió arriesgarse.

–––

Izuku detectó una forma apareciendo en la puerta, y la distracción momentánea hizo que recibiese otro golpe más por parte de Kacchan. El muchacho se detuvo al escuchar al intruso acercarse.

Desde el suelo, Izuku vio a Shouto.

– ¿Entrenamiento extra?

–Shouto. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una expresión fugaz de algo parecido a la sorpresa cruzó su rostro. Desapareció en seguida con su pregunta:

– ¿Puedo unirme a vosotros?

Izuku se levantó para responder, pero Kacchan se le adelantó.

– ¿Para que vuelvas a contenerte con nosotros?

–No. Esta vez no. Simplemente tengo que aprender a usar mi lado izquierdo.

 _¿Su lado izquierdo?_ Izuku sintió cómo una sonrisa crecía en sus labios. _Así que está aceptándolo al fin._ Miró a Kacchan, y descubrió que también sonreía. Sin embargo, había algo terrorífico en su sonrisa.

–Entonces está bien. Deku no está hoy en su mejor día, puede dedicarse a mirar un rato.

– ¿Te parece bien, Izuku?

 _Shouto me ha llamado por mi nombre._ Caminó hasta la pila de colchonetas olvidada en un rincón de la sala, intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

–Claro, está bien –se sentó, buscando una buena vista del espectáculo. Shouto prendió su brazo izquierdo.

–Perfecto.

Aquella escena iba a repetirse durante las siguientes semanas.

–––

– ¿Puedes dejar de congelar todo el jodido edificio?

–Ayúdame a descongelarlo.

– ¿No sabes controlar tu poder o qué?

–Pero Kacchan, te ha ganado.

– ¡Tú cállate! Estúpido Deku…

–––

–Izuku, si solo me esquivas no conseguirás ganarme.

–Es complicado alcanzarte con ese vapor que haces juntando tus manos.

– ¿Ahora sabes lo que se siente, eh, Deku?

–Lo siento, Kacchan.

–No te disculpes con él. Tengo una idea. Prueba a crear viento contra mi vapor. Veamos cuál tiene más potencia.

–––

– ¿Quieres dejar de saltar, jodido mono?

– ¡Sigue así, Izuku! ¡Cada vez eres más rápido!

– ¡Sí!

– ¡Tú cállate, mitad-idiota!

–––

–En serio. Odio cuando te escondes detrás de tu jodido hielo.

– ¿Hay algo que no odies, Katsuki?

–Si tiene que ver contigo, da por hecho que no.

– ¿No le percibes por su olor, Kacchan?

– ¿Por mi olor?

–Eh… Sí, bueno. No es que sea fácil distinguirlo, pero… Aprendí a hacerlo.

–Oh. Tal vez tengo que ducharme más a menudo.

– ¡No, para nada! Hueles muy bien. ¡Quiero decir…! Bueno. Es un poco…

–Cállate ya, Deku. Estoy cansado de los dos.

–––

Habían estado entrenando juntos casi todos los días durante más de un mes. Poco a poco, habían ido volviéndose más fuertes. La unión entre ellos también se había fortalecido. Izuku no cabía en sí de felicidad. Nunca pensó que las cosas pudieran haber llegado a resultar de esa manera.

Cuando llegaron a su sala de entrenamientos aquella tarde, Shouto se dirigió a ellos.

–Hay algo que tengo que pediros hoy.

– ¿Qué es?

–Me gustaría que fueseis los dos contra mí.

– ¿Te refieres a combatir dos veces?

–No. Los dos a la vez.

Kacchan se dio la vuelta hacia Shouto frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tan creído te lo tienes que piensas que puedes vencernos?

–No. Para nada. Sé que no puedo venceros. Pero tengo que conseguirlo.

 _Está poniendo mucha presión sobre sí mismo. ¿Por qué?_ Tal vez Shouto necesitaba relajarse. Izuku llevaba un tiempo pensando en ello. Quizás todos lo necesitaban.

–De hecho, yo también tenía que pediros algo. He pensado que podríamos descansar este fin de semana y hacer un viaje hasta la playa.

–Tienes que estar de coña.

– ¡Creo que es bueno para nosotros! Porque… eh, veréis. Muchos héroes tienen que trabajar juntos para enfrentarse a los villanos. Y creo que nosotros... Bueno, podría ayudarnos en ello.

–No cuentes conmigo.

–No me parece mal, Izuku. Pero, ¿y si Katsuki y tú trabajáis juntos contra mí?

–Ja. Como si tuvieras alguna posibilidad. Vamos Deku, y procura no meterte en mi camino.

–––

Les venció. Peleó con una ferocidad que era impropia de él, casi como impulsado por la desesperación. Leyó sus movimientos incluso cuando aparecieron en formas que nunca antes habían mostrado en sus entrenamientos. Quedó allí de pie, jadeando frente a ellos, formando humo, vaho y vapor caliente.

Izuku se levantó con esfuerzo.

–Ha sido increíble, Shouto.

–Maldito Deku. No dejabas de ponerte en medio. La próxima vez te ganaremos, mitad-idiota.

La mirada del chico ante ellos estaba perdida, como si estuviese observando el fondo de un abismo.

– ¿Shouto? ¿Estás bien?

Fijó la vista en ellos, volviendo al mundo.

–No voy a volver a entrenar aquí.

 _¿Qué?_

–Shouto, ¿qué estás diciendo?

–Tengo que hacer algo que me mantendrá… fuera un tiempo. Lo siento, Midoriya, pero no voy a poder ir el sábado con vosotros. De hecho… Tal vez es mejor que hicieseis como si no me hubieseis conocido.

Izuku tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras. Quiso correr hacia él. Quiso preguntarle qué le ocurría. También deseó quedarse allí sentado y llorar. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero sentía que todo volvía a ser como antes de que comenzase aquel mes. Kacchan dio un paso al frente.

– ¿Te has quedado tonto del esfuerzo o qué? ¿Qué es eso que tienes que hacer ahora, eh?

–Lo siento. Izuku… Kacchan… Adiós.

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. _Se va a ir. Se va a ir y no voy a poder hacer nada. ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto?_

–Shouto. Te esperamos el sábado a las diez. En la estación.

Volvió la cabeza en su dirección y le miró con tristeza a través de su ojo celeste.

Desapareció tras la puerta.

 _Se fue. Otra vez. Ahora Kacchan…_ Izuku le miró. Tenía los puños apretados y la mirada fija en el suelo.

De pronto, él también echó a correr, dejándole solo en aquella sala que se había vuelto tan grande. _Los dos se van._


	5. V Un lugar nuevo

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes de _My hero academia_ pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **V. Un lugar nuevo.**

Kacchan saltó la valla convertido en un viento furioso, y alcanzó a Shouto al final de la calle.

– ¡Así que todo era para esto, ¿eh?! ¡Solo para superarnos, estar satisfecho contigo mismo y arrojarnos a la basura! El héroe número uno no se quiere juntar con la escoria, ¿es eso?

Shouto se giró hacia él muy despacio.

–Katsuki, yo no voy a ser un héroe.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Es que quieres ser un villano, o qué?

–Yo… Lo que voy a hacer no me permite ser un héroe. Pero nunca seré un villano.

– ¿Quieres dejar de hablar así? ¿Qué demonios te pasa en la jodida cabeza?

–Kacchan… Por favor, olvídate de mí –Su mirada era la más triste que le había visto poner nunca, e hizo que se quedase sin palabras.

Shouto echó a andar, alejándose hasta quedar fuera de su vista. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

–––

Izuku se limpió las lágrimas, levantándose. Era hora de irse de aquel lugar.

Un ruido en la puerta. Alzó la cabeza. Kacchan estaba ahí. _¿Por qué? Ha… vuelto_. Caminó hacia él con un paso que no tenía la energía explosiva que le caracterizaba. Quedaron frente a frente, ambos en silencio.

–Kacchan…

El chico cayó de rodillas frente a él. Izuku no sabía qué hacer. Nunca le había visto así.

–No lo entiendo. Estuvo aquí todo este tiempo y ahora empieza a decir esas… Le odio. No puedo odiarle más. ¡Si le hubiese ganado! –Dio un puñetazo al suelo–. Estoy harto de perder contra ese imbécil. No. No puedo…

Su voz había empezado a temblar. Izuku se arrodilló frente a él, y vio cómo sus hombros temblaban aguantando el llanto. Sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo, alargó la mano hacia su cabeza.

Tuvo que contener un respingo de sorpresa cuando Kacchan se dejó caer sobre su hombro. Tímidamente, Izuku comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. Poco a poco sus sollozos se iban calmando. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería al tacto aquel pelo puntiagudo y claro como el sol. Sintió cómo se agarraba a su chaqueta.

–Kacchan…

El chico levantó la cabeza. Izuku sentía el calor de su respiración sobre los labios, y sabía que Kacchan también notaba la suya. Le miró a los ojos, pero bajó la vista de inmediato.

De pronto, Kacchan rodeó su cuello con una mano y se echó hacia adelante. Le besó contra sus labios cerrados, que no esperaban aquel gesto. Se miraron el uno al otro, e Izuku casi pudo percibir la duda en los ojos de Kacchan. Sin pensarlo, le rodeó con sus brazos y le devolvió el beso.

Kacchan le besó como queriendo encontrar en su piel algo que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento. Recorrió con rapidez sus mejillas, sus orejas, su cuello… Le condujo a las colchonetas y le apartó la camisa para morder su hombro. Izuku enterró la cara en su cuello, aspirando aquel olor tan familiar pero a la vez tan nuevo.

Notó cómo a Kacchan le faltaba el aliento. Izuku le puso una mano en el pecho y le tumbó sobre las colchonetas, colocándose sobre él para besarle con fuerza.

Ambos se separaron, recuperando el aire. Kacchan se sentó, apoyándose en la pared. Izuku quedó apoyado sobre los codos, con la cabeza a la altura de su pecho. Pegó el oído a su costado para escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón. _No sé si esto es un sueño. Tener a Kacchan tan cerca…_ Se irguió para quedar cara a cara con él.

–Kacchan, ¿qué buscas con esto?

– ¿Cómo?

– ¿Algo para superar a Shouto? ¿Para calmar tu enfado?

Su amigo de la infancia le puso las manos sobre el pecho, e Izuku creyó que iba a alejarle de un empujón. Sin embargo las dejó ahí, bajando la mirada.

–Solo a ti.

 _¿A mí?_ Izuku se abalanzó sobre él y le besó de nuevo, quedándose sin aire al segundo. Volvió a hacerlo una y otra vez, como si también le estuviese buscando. Y le buscaba con ansias, acercándose a él a cada movimiento que hacía. _¿Esto es querer a alguien?_

Bajó la cabeza, apoyándola en su estómago, y cerró los ojos.

–Deku, ahí no…

– ¿Eh? –Se levantó– ¿Qué ocurre?

Kacchan desvió la mirada. De pronto, Izuku vio el bulto junto al que había estado apoyado. Posó un dedo sobre él suavemente, y Kacchan contuvo la respiración al sentir su toque.

– ¿Esto?

No respondió.

–Kacchan… Esto, eh… ¿Quieres que yo… siga?

El chico le miró con sorpresa, y a continuación bajó la vista. Tan solo emitió un sonido de afirmación.

El corazón de Izuku se aceleró. Se acercó de nuevo a él para besarle, y sus lenguas se acariciaron como queriendo entrelazarse. Se separaron, ambos perdiendo el aliento, e Izuku empezó a recorrer con el dedo el bulto que crecía en el pantalón de Kacchan, dificultando su proceso de recobrar el aire.

Movió los dedos en torno al borde del pantalón y lo bajó. El bulto era más visible a través de sus calzoncillos. Izuku tragó saliva.

–Kacchan, ¿está bien si…?

–Solo hazlo.

Bajó la última prenda, y el pene de Kacchan se inclinó libre hacia un lado. Izuku se quedó quieto, mirándolo tan cerca como estaba. Le costaba asimilar que estuviese viendo esa parte de alguien cuyo rostro conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo. Como si hubiese aparecido algo nuevo en una zona ya conocida.

Izuku lo rodeó con una mano, haciendo que Kacchan soltase todo el aire de golpe. Estaba rígido e increíblemente cálido. _Kacchan es… ¿así?_ Lo movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo, destapando la cabeza. Para su sorpresa, estaba bastante húmeda.

Alzó la vista hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Izuku empezó a masturbarle sin apartar la mirada, y él cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. _No es del todo justo que sea tan guapo._

Sin poder contenerse, lo puso dentro de su boca y lo acarició con la lengua. Un grito entrecortado escapó de la garganta de Kacchan. Izuku lo movió más rápido, buscando volver a oír aquel sonido, sentir de nuevo cómo se aceleraba su respiración.

–De…ku.

Su pene se agito contra su lengua y un sabor amargo inundó su boca, mientras de la garganta de Kacchan salía un ruido que nunca antes había oído.

–––

Permanecieron un rato tirados el uno junto al otro. Kacchan acariciaba el pelo de Deku, distraído. Podía notar cómo su respiración se ralentizaba.

Se puso en pie de un salto, subiéndose los pantalones. Deku se sentó al borde de la pila de colchonetas.

–Deberíamos irnos. Se está haciendo tarde.

–Sí…

Sin embargo, el chico delante de él no se movió. Kacchan reprimió todos los sentimientos que le provocaba la visión de su cara. En especial después de aquello.

– ¿Qué ocurre? Vamos.

–Espera un poco. No puedo salir a la calle… así.

Al principio no entendió lo que le decía, pero al momento se fijó en el bulto que crecía en sus pantalones. Se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que era más grande que el suyo.

–Ah… Estúpido Deku.

Kacchan subió a las colchonetas de un salto, y se colocó a su espalda, rodeándole con sus piernas. Empezó a besarle el cuello.

–Kacchan, eso no ayuda.

– ¿No? –Agarró el bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones, besándole con más fuerza. Izuku reprimió un suspiro.

Kacchan metió las manos dentro de su ropa interior, y empezó a mover aquella forma que crecía dentro de ellos. Izuku bajó sus pantalones para facilitarle el trabajo. Sintió cómo mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, y se echó hacia atrás reprimiendo un suspiro mientras su movimiento entre sus piernas iba ganando velocidad. Cerró los ojos pegando su espalda contra el cuerpo de Kacchan. Podía notar su respiración en su cuello.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, e Izuku sintió que caía sin moverse del sitio. Se dejó caer sobre Kacchan, jadeando.

–Demonios Deku, vaya desastre has montado.

Silencio.

– ¿Puedes moverte?

Intentó incorporarse, abriendo los ojos.

–Estoy algo mareado.

–Maldito Deku…

–––

Sintió que Kacchan subía su pantalón, y que sus brazos le rodeaban. Fue levantado en volandas. La sensación de ir a caerse le despertó un poco, y se agarró a su cuello. Sin embargo, Kacchan cargaba con él sujetándole con firmeza.

Izuku miró su cara desde aquella perspectiva nueva. Pensar en Shouto despertaba un dolor que amenazaba con quedarse dentro de él para siempre, y sabía que a Kacchan le pasaba lo mismo. Sin embargo, si permanecían juntos creía que podían conseguirlo.

–Creo que ya me puedes bajar.

–Bien.


	6. VI Hielo quebrado

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes de _My hero academia_ pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi.

 _ **Notas:**_ He buscado en wikis y al parecer la madre de Todoroki no tiene nombre aún en el manga, así que he decidido llamarla Yuji. En una página decía que el nombre significa "Valiente". No sé si será verdad, pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta. La intención y el haberme arriesgado a comerme algún spoiler entrando en la wiki. No entréis en wikis de series que no lleváis al día, niños. Es peligroso.

 **VI. Hielo quebrado.**

Su hijo había ido a verla de nuevo. Yuji tomó aire antes de hablarle, intentando serenarse.

–Hola, Shouto.

–Hola mamá.

Aunque cada vez menos, aún le dolía oírle decir esa palabra. Sentía que no había sido una madre para él. Cada vez que veía la quemadura de su ojo izquierdo tenía que usar todas sus fuerzas para no volver a caer en el abismo en el que había estado los últimos años.

Shouto se había sentado delante de ella. Había estado visitándola a menudo en las últimas semanas, después de años sin verse. El chico pareció dudar un momento antes de cogerle de la mano.

–Solo vengo a decirte que hoy vas a poder volver a casa.

 _¿A casa?_ Un terror familiar nubló su mente. _Yo no tengo casa._

–No sé cómo saldrán las cosas, pero intentaré venir a por ti. En cualquier caso, cuando vayas él ya no estará.

Yuji no entendía de qué estaba hablando.

–Bueno, me voy ya. –Se levantó, y pareció ir a acercarse a ella, pero retrocedió de nuevo. Parecía estar balanceándose al borde de una despedida mucho mayor que las habituales– Adiós.

–Shouto, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Su hijo salió corriendo sin volverse.

–––

– ¿Hoy te toca turno de tarde?

–Por desgracia.

–No te quejes, que ya casi es viernes.

–Eh, ¿no es esa la mujer de la tercera planta?

– ¿La que no habla?

– ¿Qué hace aquí?

–Voy yo, vosotras podéis iros.

–Gracias Sachi, nos vemos mañana.

Sus compañeras bajaron las escaleras despidiéndose. Sachi se acercó a la paciente. Parecía desorientada, y su rostro transmitía la fragilidad de una vejez que no tenía, magnificada por su pelo blanco. Se llamaba Yuji, y llevaba en ese hospital desde antes de que Sachi empezase a trabajar en él.

–Señora, ¿se encuentra bien?

Pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, reconociéndola como una de las enfermeras.

–Estoy bien, gracias.

Continuó caminando hacia el final del pasillo.

– ¿Adónde va?

La mujer se quedó quieta.

– ¿Sabe su médico que va a salir?

–No.

Sachi se acercó a ella, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¿Puedo confiar en usted?

–Diría que sí – _¿A qué viene todo esto?_

–Tengo que salir un momento. A ver a mi hijo.

– ¿Su hijo no acaba de estar aquí?

–Sí. Ha estado.

– ¿Entonces por qué quiere verle?

El susurro que le dirigió enmudeció durante un instante todos ruidos del hospital.

–Porque su padre lo va a matar.

–––

Endeavor entró en la sala de entrenamiento, tal y como Shouto había supuesto. Se levantó del suelo. Llevaba casi dos horas esperando.

La sala más amplia de la mansión estaba completamente vacía, salvo por ellos dos.

–Shouto, ¿qué haces aquí?

La visión de su padre, como siempre, hizo que sus latidos se acelerasen con furia. No contestó. Respiró hondo, formando vaho helado al exhalar el aire. Endeavor cerró la puerta tras de sí.

– ¿Por fin has venido a que te entrene para usar tu izquierda?

Shouto estiró los músculos de las piernas, concentrándose aún en su respiración. Después comenzó con los de los brazos.

–No quieres hablar, ¿eh? ¿Estás en esa fase?

Relajó los hombros y flexionó ligeramente las rodillas, colocando los dos brazos frente a su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué tal si empiezas liberando todo el fuego que puedas? Esta habitación está blindada y es ignífuga. No tienes que contenerte.

–No voy a entrenar. –Dio un paso atrás, comprobando su equilibrio– He venido a matarte.

Un instante de absoluto silencio precedió a la carcajada que Shouto sabía que vendría. Era el momento.

Liberó todo el poder de su brazo derecho en una masa de hielo que recorrió serpenteando toda la habitación hasta rodear al hombre que se reía frente a él. Tras un siseo, el hielo desapareció ante el fuego que cubrió todo el cuerpo de Endeavor, convirtiéndose en vapor de agua.

– ¿Se puede saber qué es esto, Shouto?

Volvió a usar su derecha de nuevo, y el hielo se convirtió en una niebla húmeda al llegar hasta su padre.

– ¿Piensas que con ese ridículo poder vas a vencerme? ¿Sin siquiera usar tu brazo izquierdo?

Endeavor prendió todo su cuerpo como un volcán. Shouto continuó creando hielo hasta él, un hielo que desaparecía al llegar a aquel tremendo foco de calor.

–Shouto, detén esto ahora.

 _Un poco más._ La escarcha empezó a cubrir su brazo. Endeavor empezó a caminar hacia él.

–Hace tiempo que debí haberte puesto algo más de disciplina.

Prendió su lado izquierdo, derritiendo la escarcha del derecho. Pudo ver cómo su padre observaba su fuego a través de las llamas que también lo cubrían. El poder que había heredado de él. El hielo fluyó con mayor facilidad al calentar su otro brazo, avanzando hacia el fuego de aquel hombre para volver a evaporarse de nuevo. Shouto se desprendió de su camisa. Le alegró comprobar que su padre llevaba todo su traje puesto.

Endeavor dejó de distraerse ante el poder de su hijo y corrió hacia él de nuevo para propinarle un puñetazo envuelto en llamas. Shouto lo esquivó sin parar de generar hielo, que iba derritiéndose y ascendiendo en forma de niebla. Endeavor volvió hacia él, y Shouto retrocedió, intentando poner la máxima distancia entre ambos.

La atmósfera en la sala fue haciéndose más y más pesada. Su padre apagó su fuego.

– ¿No vas a decir nada?

Inmediatamente, Shouto volvió a crear todo el hielo que su poder le permitió, cubriendo de nuevo a Endeavor. Este encendió su cuerpo, haciendo que el hielo se evaporara. _Es hora de empezar._

–Antes de que mueras, solo tengo una cosa que decir. No eres ningún héroe. Un héroe no habría hecho lo que hacías cuando mamá estaba aquí. Un héroe no habría hecho que la gente a su alrededor necesitase ser salvada.

– ¿Y crees que matar a tu padre te va a convertir a ti en un héroe, Shouto? Tú no sabes lo que es un matrimonio, todavía eres un crío.

–No importa si no soy un héroe. Solo no voy a ser como tú.

Corrió hacia él deslizándose en el hielo. Endeavor se rodeó de un fuego que ascendió hasta el techo de la sala. Shouto retrocedió, y unió sus manos, liberando fuego y hielo a la vez.

Una corriente de vapor a presión alcanzó a su padre, y por un momento disipó parte de su fuego. Inmediatamente, Shouto le congeló. Cada vez que el poder de aquel hombre descongelaba el hielo, él volvía a enfriarlo. Podía notar que el fuego había perdido fuerza. El aire de la sala estaba cada vez más húmedo, haciendo más y más difícil que las llamas surgiesen. Su lado derecho no tardó en volver a cubrirse de escarcha, haciendo que el hielo perdiese velocidad.

Su padre emergió de aquella masa congelada con una explosión, corriendo hacia él. Shouto no pudo esquivar su golpe, que le lanzó hasta la otra punta de la sala.

– ¿Crees que dependo de mi poder para vencerte?

Cuando Shouto se levantó, su padre ya estaba allí. Le lanzó contra la pared de una patada.

–No ha estado mal lo de humedecer el aire para anular el fuego. Casi estoy orgulloso. Pero solo en términos de fuerza física aún estás lejos de superarme, muchacho.

Fue a agarrarse sin permitir que se levantase, pero Shouto se elevó usando una columna de hielo. Después saltó hasta el centro de la sala.

–Todo lo que sabes es gracias a mí. Todo lo que eres me lo debes. Yo te creé para esto. Para superarme. Puedes intentar borrarme, pero yo siempre estaré ahí.

Una ráfaga de fuego más grande de lo que esperaba que pudiese crear voló hacia él. Shouto unió sus manos, formando una corriente de vapor que lo disipó. _Gracias, Izuku._

Su padre volvía estar ante él. Esta vez esquivó su puñetazo creando hielo para impulsarse hacia arriba. Endeavor se giró para golpearle cuando cayese, pero él usó otra columna de hielo para impulsarse hacia un lado. Volaba alrededor de sus golpes igual que hacía Kacchan, hostigándole, intentando congelar su cuerpo.

Cuando intentó prender fuego con su brazo izquierdo para descongelar el derecho se dio cuenta de que apenas era capaz de hacerlo. La habitación blindada se había vuelto tan húmeda que costaba respirar. A consecuencia de la escarcha, el hielo se formó más lento de lo habitual, y esa pequeña vacilación permitió que recibiera un golpe de Endeavor en el estómago. Estando en el suelo, le propinó una patada que le hizo rodar varios metros. Al intentar levantarse, un nuevo golpe volvió a enviar su cabeza hacia abajo.

–Es hora de que aprendas lo que significa tener poder, Shouto.

Otra patada le impulsó hasta una pared. _No…_ Kacchan e Izuku vinieron a su mente. _Después de renunciar a vivir… No puedo morir sin haberte llevado conmigo._ Su padre se acercó, apretando los puños. El fuego que habitualmente cubría su cuerpo había desaparecido, tenía el pelo pegado a la frente y el traje se adhería a su cuerpo repleto de sudor. Más allá de eso, estaba intacto. _Ni siquiera he llegado a golpearle una sola vez._

La puerta al otro lado de la habitación se abrió.

–––

Una ráfaga de humedad la empujó hacia atrás al abrir la puerta. Cuando pudo pasar, Yuji los encontró a los dos allí.

Él estaba de pie, apagado el fuego que habitualmente cubría su cuerpo. Shouto estaba tirado en el suelo, y no parecía poder moverse.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Su voz taladró su interior como un millar de agujas. Vio cómo cogía a Shouto del pescuezo– ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?

Lanzó a su hijo con toda su fuerza en su dirección, haciéndola dar un respingo. Shouto aterrizó golpeándose contra el suelo cerca de ella, rodando sobre sí mismo.

–Shouto…

Su hijo movió los brazos intentando levantarse. Yuji fue a agacharse a su lado, pero se quedó petrificada al escuchar de nuevo aquella voz.

– ¿Te parece normal que un hijo intente matar a su padre? –Se acercó hacia ellos– ¿Eso hace una familia decente? Siempre has tenido que interponerte entre nosotros. ¿Estás llorando otra vez? ¿Por qué no te quedas en un jodido psiquiátrico y dejas de arruinar mi vida?

Shouto alargó una mano hacia ella, desde el suelo.

–Mamá…

Yuji intentó dar un paso al frente para acercarse a su hijo, pero no pudo. Aquel hombre seguía avanzando hacia ellos mientras hablaba, y ella hubiera querido morir antes que permanecer en aquel lugar un instante más.

–Me voy a asegurar de que no puedas volver a entrometerte nunca más. –Un paso más cerca–. Siempre me he contenido contigo, pero hoy no estoy seguro de ser capaz.

 _Otro paso más cerca._ Dos lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas mientras sus brazos empezaban a temblar. Su mente empezó a trabajar víctima del miedo. Acudieron a ella recuerdos de todo tipo: su familia firmando su acuerdo de matrimonio, su primer embarazo, su marido desechando a su primer hijo, su segundo embarazo, el tercero, Shouto entrenándose durante todo el día, los gritos, los golpes en la pared, los golpes sobre ella, la tetera hirviendo, hirviendo con ese silbido que no paraba de ascender, como si fuera a estallar…

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de aquel hombre, y su mirada celeste la atravesó como un rayo. _No._ El miedo rompió una barrera dentro de ella. Una sensación ascendió desde lo más profundo de su ser, un rechazo tan intenso que la hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás. Su poder explotó.

Una ventisca entró tronando en la habitación, la nieve convertida en esquirlas que cortaban al mínimo roce. El viento helado hizo que aquel hombre diese un paso atrás. La temperatura de la sala cayó en picado, y del suelo emergieron gruesos cristales de hielo que le rodearon como un muro que protegía al mundo de su presencia. La ventisca empezó a girar en torno a aquella masa helada, enviando un aura gélida a su núcleo, cada vez más duro, cada vez enterrado más profundo.

El viento cesó, y Yuji cayó de rodillas.

–––

Shouto se acercó a su madre, arrodillada junto a él, y se incorporó con un quejido. Su mirada estaba perdida. Con su brazo izquierdo descongeló las lágrimas heladas de sus mejillas. Parpadeó, volviendo al mundo, y le miró con el miedo aún grabado en su rostro.

–Mamá, vámonos de aquí.

Se agarró a su madre, que le ayudó a levantarse. Se sentía muy cansado. Cojeando, salió de allí apoyado en ella.

En el centro de la sala se había formado una enorme masa de hielo. La superficie cristalina se hacía más compacta y difusa conforme aumentaba su profundidad, como si no solo se hubiera congelado agua, sino también una bruma gélida. Dentro de aquellas capas cada vez más profundas, en su mismo núcleo, había un hombre completamente inmóvil, cuya mirada se había detenido.

 _ **Notas:**_ En los próximos días escribiré y subiré los siguientes capítulos, que van a ser como una OVA en la playa después de todo este drama.


	7. VII Palabras que llegan

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes de _My hero academia_ pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi.

 **VII. Palabras que llegan.**

Yuji se asomó a la habitación de Shouto, procurando no hacer ruido al entreabrir la puerta. En ella no había más que una cama pegada a la ventana, junto a un armario y un escritorio prácticamente vacíos. Su hijo, sin embargo, no pareció echar nada en falta en ella cuando se mudaron dos días atrás. En ese momento estaba tumbado con un brazo sobre su cara, su pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo al ritmo de una respiración regular. "Está bien, solo he dejado en casa algo de ropa" había dicho. Podía imaginarse su antigua habitación perfectamente, austera como una celda. Incluso cuando era niño, Endeavor no le había dado tiempo ni para tener juguetes. _Qué vida ha llevado._ Se fue juntando la puerta y caminó hasta la cocina. Observó aquella sala, todavía tan desconocida. La mesa con un pequeño mantel, el fregadero, el sofá del salón apoyado en la pared contraria… Todo parecía demasiado vacío. Pero Yuji se había propuesto llenarlo.

Llevaban dos días viviendo en aquel piso. Dos días desde que llegaron allí, prácticamente huyendo. Shouto había pasado durmiendo casi un día entero.

Abrió la nevera, deteniéndose por un momento al sentir el cambio de temperatura. El frío parecía llamarla, invitarla a que lo esculpiese en distintas formas. Hasta hace poco su poder había permanecido décadas inactivo, apareciendo en su vida solo a la hora de pasárselo a sus hijos. Pero algo había cambiado en ella desde el momento en que lo liberó.

Cogió dos huevos y cerró la puerta. Llenó una cacerola con agua. También llevaba años sin cocinarse su propia comida. Muchos más que los pasados en el hospital. Cuando se casó su marido, éste contrató sirvientes para que cocinasen. Recordaba pasar los días mirando por la ventana, buscando cómo hacer que avanzara el tiempo. Temiendo las noches en las que tenía que dormir con él. Por suerte, llegaron sus hijos. Todos ellos. Todavía quería recuperarlos.

Puso a calentar el agua. La desaparición de Endeavor había aparecido en las noticias el día anterior. Los miembros de la familia habían informado de que se encontraba bien, aunque se había negado a aparecer él mismo en los medios. Sin embargo, algunos reporteros habían visto a héroes sanadores entrar en la mansión, por lo que su estado de salud se había convertido en objeto de especulación.

Yuji no sabía si acabaría yendo a la cárcel. Confiaba en que aquel hombre sobreviviera. Que sobreviviera y les dejara en paz. No le preocupaba entrar en prisión, ya que apenas conocía otra forma de vida. Sin embargo…

 _No quiero dejar solo a Shouto._ Abrió un armario y echó arroz en el agua hirviendo. En ese momento tenía que preocuparse por convertir aquel sitio en su hogar. En vivir juntos de nuevo.

No. En vivir juntos por primera vez.

–––

El ruido de la puerta despertó a Shouto. Se incorporó rápidamente hasta quedar sentado en la cama, y miró a su alrededor. Entonces se relajó, recordando dónde estaba. Se frotó los ojos.

No tenía forma de saber qué hora era, aunque tampoco le importaba. También había olvidado cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la pelea con Endeavor. Cada día había sido como un sueño en el que no sabía si seguía vivo o estaba muerto. Tal vez le habían ocurrido ambas cosas.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Su madre estaba de espaldas a él, en la cocina. Shouto tenía pocos recuerdos de ella cocinando. Nunca había probado ningún plato suyo hasta la noche anterior. O tal vez fue a mediodía.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía el estómago vacío.

Su madre advirtió su presencia.

– ¿Te he despertado?

–No, he dormido mucho. Creo.

–Bueno, no sé a qué hora te dormiste anoche. Son las nueve.

Shouto se sentó en una de las dos sillas de la mesa de la cocina, y su madre se volvió hacia él, apoyada en la encimera. El vapor de la cacerola traía un olor que despertó todavía más su apetito. Se frotó los ojos de nuevo.

– ¿Qué día es hoy?

–Sábado.

Algo pasó por la mente de Shouto. Sintió que caía sin moverse del sitio, estremeciéndose. _El sábado a las diez._ Por primera vez desde que su madre le rescató, sintió que todavía estaba vivo. Que no tenía que renunciar a vivir. Ya no.

–Shouto, ¿estás bien?

–Mamá –empezó a hablar sin darse cuenta– Yo… No tenía pensado que sucediera pero… Hay algo que tengo que hacer hoy. ¿Está bien si…?

Su madre, que se había acercado a él mientras hablaba, se arrodilló cogiéndole de los hombros.

–Claro que está bien. Tienes que seguir con tu vida. Ahora esta es nuestra casa, pero eso no significa que tengas que quedarte aquí siempre. Puedes ir donde quieras.

Aunque habían permanecido separados por demasiado tiempo, había momentos en los que Shouto sentía que su madre siempre había estado ahí, que su forma de hablar era la misma de la de sus recuerdos.

–Pero –continuó– tienes que decirme a dónde vas. No como la última vez.

Shouto miró al suelo, avergonzado. Sabía que lo que hizo fue imprudente. La derrota ante su padre y el haberles puesto a ambos en peligro aún pesaba sobre sus hombros.

–Me despedí de unos amigos, y no debí haberlo hecho.

Yuji se levantó.

–Bien. –Su voz sonaba más alegre que antes–. Pero come algo primero.

–––

– ¿Crees que vendrá?

–Ya te he dicho que no. ¿Para qué hemos venido aquí? Esto es absurdo, Deku. Fue muy claro.

–Yo creo que vendrá.

–No puedes ser tan estúpido.

– ¡Está bien! Creo que no vendrá, pero que aun así tenemos que estar aquí. Y esperar un rato más. ¿Contento?

Kacchan bufó como respuesta.

La estación de tren estaba bastante vacía, aunque en poco tiempo pasase por ella mucha gente distinta. Héroes en sus peculiares trajes, personas que parecían ocupadas, gente anciana, niños… Si Shouto hubiese tenido una apariencia común, Izuku habría confundido ya a muchos transeúntes con él. Temía que Kacchan se hartase antes de que él se diese por satisfecho con la espera. Porque una parte de él quería permanecer allí y esperar. Esperar y esperar, hasta perder su tren y tener que coger el siguiente. Hasta poder aceptar que no vendría. Que había hablado en serio. Y entonces tendría que esforzarse para no llorar delante de Kacchan.

– ¿Crees que es por los rumores sobre la enfermedad de Endeavor?

– ¿Y yo que sé?

Apenas habían hablado de lo que ocurrió entre ellos la última vez, pero Izuku podía sentir que algo había cambiado. Y aunque todavía tuviesen que encontrar un ritmo al que caminar juntos, el cambio fue para bien. Izuku dudaba que el chico frente a él estuviese preparado para hablar de ello, siempre con esa actitud irascible. Como si todo fuese una amenaza que tuviese que golpear para sentirse a salvo.

–Deku.

Se volvió hacia él, y miró en la dirección que le señalaba.

Shouto estaba allí.

–––

Los dos estaban allí.

Una parte de él suspiró aliviado, pero otra se agitó como un vaso volcando su carga. Se detuvo al llegar hasta ellos. De pronto, se encontró incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

Había pensado lo que quería decirles. No había hecho otra cosa desde que decidió ir allí. Y las palabras estaban en su cabeza, pero se habían vuelto lejanas, resonando como si perteneciesen a otra persona. Estaba quieto, incapaz de decir nada.

–Shouto, has venido. –Izuku sonreía conteniendo las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus mejillas. Katsuki permanecía callado.

Sus palabras le hicieron reaccionar.

–Sí. Quería poder explicaros lo que… Lo que ocurrió el otro día. No quería que pensaseis algo equivocado. –Katsuki seguía sin mirarle, pero le pareció que le prestaba tanta atención como Izuku, que le observaba mientras se secaba rápidamente las lágrimas. Shouto odiaba haberle hecho llorar–. Creí que las cosas saldrían de otra manera y, bueno, ni siquiera me creo que esté aquí. Había algo que tenía que hacer. Pensé que no podría…

Katsuki le agarró del brazo y tiró de él.

–Suficiente. Vamos a perder el tren.

 _¿El tren?_

–Pero solo he venido a explicaros... No pensaba ir. Quiero decir, después de aquello no… –Izuku corrió tras ellos con la mochila a la espalda.

–Kacchan, déjale.

–Va a hacer que perdamos el tren. –A pesar de sus palabras le soltó, mirándole a los ojos por primera vez–. Puedes explicárnoslo en el camino –su mirada no admitía réplica.

–––

Izuku se acercó para susurrarle: "No te preocupes, creo que es que no soporta que le hagan esperar".

Shouto miró al muchacho a sus ojos verdes, esperando lograr transmitirle una disculpa.

Katsuki iba sentado frente a ellos, y miraba por la ventanilla con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, no parecía nada interesado en el paisaje. Uno podía adivinar la tensión que recorría todo su cuerpo. En especial porque estaba generando pequeñas explosiones con su mano derecha.

–Kacchan… –El chico miró en su dirección, sin cambiar su postura– creo que Shouto necesita algo de tiempo. Intenta ponérselo fácil.

Con un gruñido, volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Shouto llevaba un rato intentando reunir valor para contarles lo que había pasado en los últimos días, y se había dado cuenta de que todavía no había tenido ocasión de contárselo a sí mismo. Las emociones, durante tanto tiempo tan alejadas de su rutina, le sobrecargaban.

Cogió aire, organizando lo que quería decir. _Se lo debo. Y quiero acabar con esto ya._

El tren comenzó a frenar.

–Es nuestra parada para el transbordo. –Izuku se levantó–. No os dejéis nada.

Katsuki se puso en pie mientras el tren chirriaba contra las vías, y sujetó a Izuku por los hombros cuando se detuvo por completo, guardando su equilibrio. Shouto se levantó y les siguió afuera, lamentándose para sus adentros.

–––

El andén, perteneciente a la estación de un pequeño pueblo, estaba prácticamente vacío. Una montaña cubierta de un manto de árboles podía verse detrás del edificio del otro andén que había enfrente. Izuku y él se sentaron en un banco a la sombra, mientras Katsuki se acercaba a una máquina expendedora. Shouto miró a Izuku de reojo. Aquel lugar era suficientemente tranquilo como para hablar de una vez.

Katsuki volvió con una lata en una mano, y pegó el frío refresco a la mejilla de Izuku, que se sobresaltó ante el cambio de temperatura. La tomó de sus manos sonriéndole con agradecimiento, y Katsuki se apoyó en una columna frente a ellos sin decir nada. Shouto le notaba cambiado. Aquel no era el tipo de gesto que esperaría de él. De hecho, Izuku también estaba diferente. Parecía más seguro y tranquilo que antes.

La lata se abrió, liberándose el gas, e Izuku bebió mirando distraídamente a las vías. Shouto no quería esperar ni un segundo más.

–Hace dos días –se sorprendió aliviado cuando el sonido salió al fin de su boca– me enfrenté a mi padre.

Izuku se atragantó, tosiendo hasta que las burbujas le salieron por la nariz.


	8. VIII Al encuentro de las olas

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes de _My hero academia_ pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi.

 **VIII. Al encuentro de las olas.**

Izuku dejó la lata en el banco, limpiándose la cara con el brazo apresuradamente. Shouto le golpeó la espalda con suavidad para que se le pasase la tos.

– ¿Estás bien, Izuku?

–Continúa –le cortó Kacchan.

Él asintió mientras tosía una vez más, invitándole también a continuar. El sonido del viento contra las ramas de los árboles pareció detenerse por un momento, como aguardase sus palabras si al igual que ellos.

–Tú sabes qué clase de persona era mi padre. –Miró a Kacchan– Katsuki…

–Sáltate esa parte. Yo también lo sé.

Ambos le miraron sorprendidos, e Izuku notó que Shouto dirigía su atención hacia él. Se dio cuenta en seguida de por qué.

– ¡Yo no se lo he contado!

–Pero entonces, ¿cómo?

Kacchan chasqueó la lengua, disgustado.

–Estaba por ahí y… os escuché por casualidad. En el torneo.

 _Vaya, Kacchan preocupado por sus rivales._

– ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa, Deku?

–No es nada, Katsuki. –Izuku comprobó con satisfacción cómo había conseguido incomodarle usando su nombre completo–. Solo que me extraña, tratándose de…

–Cállate. –El chico estaba claramente turbado–. Tú, continúa. No pienso volver a esperar otra hora.

Shouto, que los había estado mirando como tratando de entender la situación, prosiguió.

–Eh… Bueno. Decidí que tenía que enfrentarme a él. En parte fue por lo que me dijiste, Izuku.

– ¿Yo? –No recordaba de qué estaba hablando.

–Sí. Que un héroe tenía que ser amable. Mi padre es considerado el héroe número dos, solo superado por All might. Pero él no se comportaba como un héroe. No era… como tú.

 _¿Cómo yo?_ Sintió calor en sus mejillas y una humedad familiar en los ojos. Tenía que controlar esa manía suya de ponerse a llorar por todo. Bebió de nuevo, desviando la mirada. Pudo ver que esa vez era Kacchan el que sonreía. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

–Así que empecé a prepararme para que dejase de ser un falso héroe. –Bajó su tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un ligero susurro– Estaba dispuesto a matarle.

Kacchan se separó de la columna para acercarse a Shouto.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurrió algo tan estúpido? Te habrían considerado un villano.

–Por eso quise alejarme de todo. Iba a dar mi vida para ello. Entonces os descubrí entrenando en aquel lugar, y pensé que me haría falta para poder vencerle. –Un tren pasó por el andén de enfrente, traqueteando sobre las vías. Shouto se detuvo hasta que el ruido hubo pasado–. Cuando fuese capaz de venceros a los dos a la vez, le esperaría en casa y le mataría.

Izuku estaba horrorizado ante la tranquilidad con la que pronunciaba aquellas palabras. _Realmente ha habido algo horrible en la vida de Shouto._

Kacchan, sin embargo, comenzó a reírse.

– ¿En serio? –consiguió decir entre carcajadas.

Izuku y Shouto se miraron sin comprender qué le ocurría.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto?

Fue a preguntarle qué pasaba, cuando notó que comenzó a tranquilizarse. El tren que acababa de llegar se puso en marcha con un chirrido metálico.

– ¿Crees que los dos juntos éramos iguales que el segundo héroe más fuerte? ¿Sabes lo que es luchar con este estorbo metiéndose en medio todo el rato? Demonios, no podía usar la mitad de las explosiones para no carbonizaros a ambos. Éramos peores juntos que por separado.

Tenía razón.

–La verdad es que no hemos aprendido a coordinarnos bien. –Izuku notó que Shouto miraba hacia el suelo, visiblemente avergonzado y sorprendido por su error. Le puso una mano en el hombro. _No se dio cuenta, ¿eh?_ – ¿Qué ocurrió cuando te enfrentaste a él?

Se oyó el sonido de otro tren llegando. Esta vez era el suyo.

–––

–Ya veo, el vapor no era mala estrategia.

El vagón estaba casi completamente vacío, y el paisaje por la ventanilla había abandonado los edificios de hormigón, volviéndose más verde. Kacchan, sentado de nuevo frente a ellos dos, bufó ante su comentario.

–Eres idiota. Tendrías que habernos pedido ayuda.

 _¿Pedir ayuda?_ Shouto frunció el ceño.

– ¿Por qué me ayudaríais a matar a mi padre? No os pediría algo así.

–Por supuesto que no te habríamos ayudado. Pero habría podido golpearte hasta que se te quitasen las ganas.

 _Ah, ahora lo entiendo._

–Al menos todo salió bien –intervino Izuku, conciliador–. Tu madre es increíble.

–Sí… Aunque tengo miedo por ella. Parece que mi padre sobrevivió, pero no sé si puede denunciarla o algo así.

–Oh… Estaba pensando en ello mientras nos lo contabas. Creo que si tu padre denunciase, tendría que exponer sus problemas familiares, y su maltrato acabaría por salir a la luz. Por supuesto los medios lo convertirían en un debate sobre la vida personal de una estrella mediática, y ciertas agencias de héroes intentarían defenderle por su labor acabando con villanos. Siendo utilitaristas, y habiendo tanto dinero detrás, seguramente conseguirían empequeñecer el asunto. Sin embargo, en el mundo en el que vivimos los héroes dependen casi enteramente de su fama, así que sacar a la luz el maltrato a tu madre bastaría para restarle importancia al hecho de que le atacase. Además, en nuestra cultura la violencia en defensa propia se considera moralmente permisible. Por no mencionar lo más importante. Un hombre como tu padre, que se siente inferior a la sombra de All might, jamás admitiría que fue vencido por la persona a la que maltrató, menos aún si esa persona ni siquiera es una heroína de renombre. El ego de los grandes héroes es un elemento que…

Shouto cogió a Izuku de los hombros.

–Izuku, ¿dices que has pensado todo eso mientras hablaba?

– ¿A qué te refieres? –realmente no parecía entender la situación.

–Déjale, Shouto –intervino Katsuki–. Su cabeza lleva otro ritmo. Va tan rápido que acaba haciendo el idiota la mitad de las veces.

–Oh, lo siento mucho, Katsuki. ¿Hay algo que no has entendido? Puedo repetírtelo más despacio. De verdad. –El tono de Izuku era una copia perfecta de su voz de preocupación y disculpa habitual, salvo por la sonrisa que formaban sus labios.

Katsuki se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar por la ventana, mascullando "Idiota". Shouto no podía sino mirar a Izuku con ojos de renovada admiración. Éste se volvió hacia él y… _¿Acaba de guiñarme el ojo?_

La megafonía del tren anunció la siguiente parada. El chico sentado a su lado se puso en pie.

–Hemos llegado.

–––

Habían tenido que caminar una hora por medio del bosque para llegar desde el pueblo de la estación a un pequeño asentamiento costero, una caminata que había molestado enormemente a Katsuki. Sin embargo, Shouto se sorprendió de cómo cambió su expresión al pisar al fin la arena.

La playa estaba algo alejada del pueblo, y en esos momentos no había nadie en ella. Solo se veía un barco pesquero a lo lejos, bamboleándose sobre las olas. A pesar de ser todavía mayo, estaba más vacía de lo que esperaba. Izuku había buscado bien el sitio. Katsuki se había quedado quieto unos momentos, mirando fijamente al mar. _Así que le gusta la playa. No me lo esperaba de él._ Se dio cuenta de que Izuku también le miraba, sonriente. _¿Es por eso que eligió venir aquí?_ Shouto sentía que aquellos dos se conocían mejor de lo que él podría llegar a hacerlo jamás. No solo por haber sido compañeros en el colegio. Tenía la sensación de que últimamente se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos.

Ambos dejaron sus mochilas en la arena, y Kacchan se quitó la camiseta, dispuesto a dirigirse al agua.

– ¡Al fin! ¿Podías habernos traído más lejos?

–Kacchan, espera –Izuku había sacado un bote de crema solar de la mochila– Te vas a quemar.

–Menuda estupidez.

–Déjame echarte al menos en los hombros.

– ¿Eres idiota? No voy a quemarme.

–Pero el sol…

– ¡El sol tendría que tener cuidado de que no le queme yo a él! –Dos llamas emanaron de sus manos acompañando sus palabras.

Shouto detectó que la posición de Izuku cambiaba, tensándose su cuerpo. _¿Ha activado su poder?_

–Kacchan, será solo un momento, no me hagas obligarte –Su sonrisa era distinta a la que solía mostrar, casi más parecida a la de Katsuki que a la suya propia. _¿Qué está ocurriendo?_

Un puñado de chispas brotó de las manos de Kacchan.

–Inténtalo.

De pronto ambos empezaron a moverse rápidamente, uno escapando mediante explosiones y otro persiguiéndole con grandes brincos. Era difícil seguirles con la mirada.

Shouto se sentó en la arena, disfrutando del espectáculo. Izuku acabó cayendo sobre Katsuki, inmovilizándole mientras se reía. Katsuki provocó una explosión que elevó una ráfaga de arena. Shouto se cubrió la cara. Cuando volvió a mirar, Katsuki se había alejado varios metros. Aún salía humo de sus manos. Izuku estaba en pie frente a él, todavía con el bote firmemente agarrado.

Shouto lo comprendió. _Están jugando._

Pasaron varios forcejeos y ráfagas de arena hasta que Katsuki se detuvo de rodillas, respirando con dificultad.

–Estoy cansado. Acaba con esto, Deku.

El chico se puso a su espalda y empezó a cubrirle con el protector solar. Su sonrisa era de pura satisfacción.

Se levantó cuando hubo terminado, frotando una mano contra la otra.

– ¿Ves? No era tan difícil.

Katsuki gruñó como respuesta, dirigiéndose a la orilla.

Izuku se acercó a él. Su expresión volvía a ser la amable y plácida de siempre.

– ¿Tú quieres echarte, Shouto?

–Eh, sí, en la cicatriz… –Tomó el bote de las manos del chico.

Cuando hubo terminado puso el protector solar junto a la mochila de Izuku. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que debía haberle parecido evidente.

Había ido hasta allí sin tenerlo planeado, así que no había llevado nada.

Katsuki les gritó desde la orilla.

– ¿Vais a venir?

– ¡Ahora vamos! –contestó Izuku. Katsuki se acercó a ellos.

–Esto… Izuku.

– ¿Sí?

–No he traído bañador.

El chico pareció comprender rápido la situación.

–Oh, claro. –Se dirigió a Katsuki, que acababa de llegar a ellos– Kacchan, puedes ir bañándote tú si quieres. Yo me quedo con Shouto.

–No hace falt…

– ¿Qué?

–Es que no tiene bañador.

–No me importa, Izuku, de verdad.

–No te voy a dejar solo después de hacerte venir.

–Demonios.

Ambos miraron lo que empezó a hacer Katsuki, parpadeando desconcertados. Arrojó a sus pies el bañador que hasta hacía unos segundos llevaba puesto. Shouto apartó la vista rápidamente, desconcertado.

–Ponte esto y dejar de dar la brasa.

– ¡Kacchan! ¡Ponte algo! N-no puedes…

El chico se giró, encaminándose hacia el agua.

–No hay nadie de todas formas.

Cuando se hubo alejado, Izuku se dirigió a él.

–Siento que sea así…

–No. Está bien. –Todavía le costaba pensar con claridad– Eh… Voy a cambiarme.

–––

Ambos estaban en la orilla, el agua cubriendo sus pies con la rítmica oscilación de las olas. El bañador de Kacchan resultó quedarle bien a Shouto. Al menos de talla, ya que ver a ese chico tan serio llevar un bañador negro con dibujos de llamas resultaba algo peculiar. Kacchan, unos metros frente a ellos, nadaba de un lado a otro a través de las olas, abriendo explosiones en su interior cuando el viento las hacía elevarse demasiado. Parecía estar divirtiéndose.

Kacchan se quedó quieto mirando al horizonte, e Izuku pudo apreciar su pelo mojado brillando bajo el sol, la línea que describía su columna entre sus hombros, el agua oscilando a la altura de sus caderas, subiendo… y bajando.

Apartó la mirada, avergonzado. Durante unos segundos solo se oyó el sonido de las olas junto al lejano chillido de las gaviotas. Shouto acabó por romper el silencio.

–Es un bonito paisaje.

Izuku alzo la vista hacia él. La expresión de su mirada bicolor, como siempre, era insondable. Hacia dónde se dirigía, sin embargo, no estaba para nada oculto. Devolvió la vista al mar con una sonrisa.

–Sí, tienes razón.

Kacchan volvió la cabeza, gritándoles:

– ¿Pensáis venir o qué?

Izuku y Shouto se miraron, ambos tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. No tuvieron que pensarlo dos veces.

 _ **Anotaciones:**_ Tenía planeada la historia en líneas generales antes de empezarla, pero acercándome al final ya sé cuántos capítulos ocupará. En principio serán dos capítulos más, que escribiré en los próximos días. A ver qué tal.

(Anotación de la anotación: Bendito sea el culo de Kacchan).


	9. IX Bajo el sol y las estrellas

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes de _My hero academia_ pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi.

 **IX. Bajo el sol y las estrellas.**

–Y entonces utilizó un golpe que solo ha sido grabado por las cámaras una vez, el _California Smash_ , que, dadas las características de aquel villano, era el más apropiado…

Shouto se agachó de forma que las olas hiciesen llegar el agua hasta su cuello, cerrando los ojos. El balanceo del mar y el calor del sol habían empezado a darle sueño. En algún momento Izuku había empezado a hablar sobre All might, y Shouto no sabía qué hacer para detenerle. Tampoco se le ocurría ninguna forma de intervenir en su monólogo. Aquel chico tenía en la cabeza una cantidad de datos abrumadora.

–Pero claro, hay que tener en cuenta que en ese punto ya había recibido varios golpes…

– ¡Eh, Shouto! –Interrumpió Katsuki–. Te echo una carrera.

Izuku paró de hablar, sonriendo a ambos emocionado. Shouto miró a Katsuki con agradecimiento, y se irguió sacando parte del cuerpo del agua. La adrenalina empezó a recorrerle tal y como ocurría siempre que se enfrentaba en algo a aquel chico.

–Izuku, ¿puedes dar la salida? –le pidió, deseando que no estuviese molesto por interrumpir su monólogo. Su sonrisa de asentimiento despejó todas sus dudas al respecto.

Tras su cuenta atrás, Katsuki y él salieron disparados. Para Shouto el mar no tardó en convertirse en una masa de agua que tenía que sobrepasar, como si estuviese escalando la superficie de las olas, que intentaban golpearle y arrastrarle. Katsuki, a su lado, nadaba salpicando agua en todas direcciones.

Al cabo de un rato nadando, el cansancio comenzó a asentarse en sus músculos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no habían decidido hasta dónde era la carrera. Katsuki empezó a tomar ventaja.

– ¡Katsuki! –le llamó.

No pareció oírle. Se estaban alejando demasiado.

– ¡Kacchan! –le agarró de un pie, intentando frenarle.

El chico se volvió hacia él, jadeando.

– ¿Qué?

–No hemos decidido –se detuvo para coger aire– hasta dónde era la carrera.

Katsuki se apoyó en su hombro, sonriendo de una forma que no había visto en él muy a menudo. Cuando hubo tomado aire, señaló el mar frente a ellos y le contestó:

–Hasta que uno de los dos llegue al horizonte.

–––

Un rato después de que ambos hubieron vuelto, aparecieron formas en la arena.

–Parece que ya no estamos solos. –Avisó Shouto, usando sus manos de visera. Los nuevos visitantes parecían ser un matrimonio con dos niños pequeños.

Izuku, que también había mirado hacia la orilla, se acercó rápidamente a Katsuki.

– ¡Rápido Kacchan, tenemos que esconderte! No podemos dejar que piensen que eres un pervertido.

Shouto pensó que Katsuki se agacharía en el agua, malhumorado. Sin embargo, no fue así. Rodeó a Izuku con los brazos sonriendo de una forma aterradora.

–Sí, no podemos dejar que piensen eso –cargó a Izuku en volandas, llevando una mano a su bañador–. Espero que esto me sirva.

– ¡Kacchan! ¿Qué haces?

–Hay que dejar claro quién es el pervertido.

– ¡Suéltame!

Estuvieron forcejeando un rato, e Izuku comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, tragando agua y tosiendo en el proceso. Shouto no pudo evitar reír también presenciando la escena.

– ¡Shouto, ayúdame! –rogó mientras sujetaba con fuerza su bañador.

–––

Cuando volvieron a la orilla a secarse casi estaba atardeciendo. Shouto evitó con la mirada la desnudez de Katsuki, intentando al mismo tiempo dirigirse a él.

–Katsuki, tu bañador…

–Es más rápido si me pongo tus pantalones. ¿Te importa?

–Ah. No, claro.

Izuku se acercó a su mochila.

–Al final hemos esperado a que la playa se quedase vacía para que Kacchan saliese del agua… No sé qué hora será. –Miró su móvil– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Shouto se agachó junto a él.

–Son las ocho y cuarto. Y el último tren pasaba a las ocho…

 _Oh, no._

– ¿No hay otra forma de volver?

–Podría comprobar qué autobuses llevan desde aquí a alguna ciudad más grande, pero seguramente tendríamos que caminar desde este pueblo hasta el de la estación, y eso nos llevaría más o menos una hora. Si hay algún autobús nocturno entre ciudades, tal vez consiguiésemos llegar a las dos… Bueno, quizás a las tres. Tengo que mirar los horarios.

Katsuki, arrodillado junto a ellos, bajó el móvil con una mano. Shouto advirtió que ya se había puesto sus pantalones blancos.

– ¿Y si nos quedamos a dormir?

Shouto miró a su alrededor.

– ¿Aquí?

–Podemos dormir en las toallas y salir por la mañana. No creo que ocurra nada.

Izuku se llevó la mano a los labios, pensando como solía hacer.

–Tal vez… Tendría que avisar a mi madre. ¿Qué te parece, Shouto?

 _Mi madre._

–Mi madre no sabía que me iba a quedar hasta tan tarde. –La preocupación empezó a recorrerle al darse cuenta de ello–. Y ya son las ocho… Tenía que haberla avisado.

–Puedes llamarla –Izuku le tendió el móvil.

Shouto lo cogió, y se quedó mirando la pantalla. Se dio cuenta de algo peor que lo anterior.

–Nos acabamos de mudar y no sé el número de casa.

Silencio.

– ¿Y el de ella?

–Mi madre no tiene móvil. –Miró a ambos con preocupación. No quería que se pasase la noche preguntándose dónde estaría.

Izuku había vuelto a llevarse la mano a la boca.

– ¿Dónde vivís ahora?

–Cerca de las pistas de fútbol que hay…

– ¿Subiendo la calle del centro comercial? –completó Katsuki.

–Eh, sí.

–Eso está al lado de tu casa, Izuku.

–Es cierto. Ya sé, podría preguntarle a mi madre si no le importa ir a avisar a la tuya. ¿Sabes la dirección?

–Sí, pero… ¿No es mucha molestia?

–No creo, serán menos de diez minutos.

–Pero…

–Dame la dirección y la llamo ahora mismo.

Se oyó el sonido de unas tripas rugiendo. Ambos miraron a Katsuki.

El chico apartó la vista frunciendo el ceño, y comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila. No tardó en desistir.

– ¿No nos queda comida?

Shouto recordó que no habían comido desde que estaban en el tren.

–Lo siento, no traje nada y tuvisteis que darme…

–No te preocupes. –Le tranquilizó Izuku–. ¿Y si tú y Kacchan vais al pueblo a comprar algo? Faltará poco para que cierren las tiendas. Tú dame la dirección y hablo con mi madre.

Katsuki se puso en pie con una mano en el estómago.

–Bien. Voy a desmayarme.

–––

Tardaron un rato en llegar a una pequeña tienda de ultramarinos que aún seguía abierta. Una señora mayor estaba en el mostrador, escuchando la radio mientras miraba por la ventana. Les saludó cuando entraron.

Shouto no había sabido cómo iniciar una conversación con Katsuki desde que se fueron. Se daba cuenta de que siempre había dependido de Izuku para tratar con él.

Se detuvieron ante un estante con galletas, y Katsuki alargó el brazo hasta unas que estaban en la balda de arriba.

– ¿Galletas All Might?

–Son las favoritas de Deku –se explicó Katsuki.

 _Oh, claro._ Él no podía saber cuáles eran sus favoritas. Apenas sabía nada sobre él.

–Katsuki…

Se había agachado buscando entre las comidas precocinadas.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros dos? –Lo dijo casi sin pensar.

Katsuki le miró, desconcertado. Shouto se agachó a su lado.

–Lo digo porque creí que os llevabais peor.

–Nos llevábamos peor –contestó desviando la mirada.

Shouto podía notar la tensión que emanaba de cada uno de sus gestos.

–Oh. Bueno, me alegro de que ya no. Izuku parece más feliz.

Katsuki se quedó en silencio un momento.

–Sí. –Hablaba despacio, como midiendo sus palabras–. ¿Y tú?

–Yo… ¿Qué?

– ¿Quieres llevarte mejor con él?

Cogió tres sándwiches y se levantó. Shouto le siguió hacia una pequeña nevera con bebidas.

–Sí, claro que quiero.

Katsuki abrió la nevera y sacó dos botellas grandes de agua, empujándolas contra el pecho de Shouto. Las cogió.

–Pues creo que él prefiere estar contigo, así que más te vale hacerlo.

 _¿Prefiere… estar conmigo? ¿A qué se refiere?_ El chico a su lado había vuelto la cabeza.

– ¿Katsuki?

Le rodeó para poder verle la cara. Sus ojos, que miraban al suelo, estaban enrojecidos. Empezó a entenderlo todo. _¿Cómo puede creer eso?_

–Kacchan, llevo todo el viaje viéndoos juntos y... Casi me sentía algo desplazado. No creo que Izuku me eligiese a mí. Tampoco creo poder acercarme a ti como él lo ha hecho. –Sentía que aquellas palabras le habían ahogado más que la carrera en el mar. Más que cien de aquellas carreras.

Ahora sí que estaba llorando. Shouto le abrazó, notando su cuerpo temblar mientras su hombro se humedecía. Pegó su mejilla a la suya. Todo su cuerpo rígido. No sabía qué hacer para consolarle.

Bastó con esperar. Katsuki se calmó al poco tiempo, pero no se separó de él.

–Nunca creí que me vería en esta situación –le oyó murmurar cerca de su oído.

Shouto respiró acercando la nariz a su cuello.

– ¿Lo dices porque llevo puesto tu bañador… o porque tú llevas mis calzoncillos?

–––

Shouto volvía cargando una bolsa, y Katsuki caminaba junto a él. Habían tardado un poco más de lo esperado.

–Shouto, mi madre ya ha avisado a la tuya. –Anunció en cuanto le alcanzaron.

–Gracias, Izuku. Le daré las gracias a ella cuando la vea. –Le tendió la bolsa de la compra.

Izuku la tomó de sus manos agachándose junto a las toallas, y se dispuso a comprobar qué habían traído.

– ¡Galletas All might! Kacchan, ¿has sido tú?

El chico emitió un gruñido de asentimiento. Estaba mirando fijamente al mar. _No ha abierto la boca desde que han llegado, ni siquiera para quejarse._ Izuku se preguntó si debía preocuparse.

–––

Comieron mientras el sol se hundía lentamente en el mar, hasta que quedaron saciados. Cuando hubieron sacudido las migas de las toallas, se tumbaron casi al mismo tiempo con un suspiro. Shouto contempló el cielo sobre ellos, completamente despejado y oscureciéndose cada vez más y más. Había sido una comida silenciosa. Katsuki apenas había dicho nada desde que salieron de la tienda.

Izuku rompió el silencio.

–Nunca había hecho esto.

Shouto cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

–Yo tampoco había dormido nunca en el exterior.

–No me refería a eso –le llegó la respuesta de Izuku desde su derecha–. Nunca he ido de viaje con nadie.

 _Oh._

–Yo tampoco. –Silencio. Decidió continuar–. No lo tenía permitido. Tampoco es que tuviese amigos con quien ir.

–Creo que ninguno de nosotros tenía muchos amigos.

Shouto giró la cabeza para mirar a Katsuki, y la volvió hacia Izuku.

– ¿Katsuki tampoco? Creí que sería el más popular de clase o algo así.

Pudo notar que Izuku se quedaba callado, esperando. Katsuki habló por primera vez en un tiempo.

–Algo así.

– ¿Entonces? –Shouto sentía que estaba acercándose a comprender a aquel muchacho irascible.

–Eran todos idiotas.

–Salvo Izuku, supongo.

–Especialmente Deku. Era estúpido. Increíblemente estúpido. Me ponía de los nervios.

Shouto se incorporó rápidamente y se puso encima de Katsuki apoyando los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, amenazante. Quedaron mirándose frente a frente.

–Eso es mentira, y lo sabes.

El chico volvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño. No parecía sentirse tan intimidado como Shouto esperaba.

–Tú no sabes nada.

–Shouto… –Izuku se había sentado, y les miraba a ambos con preocupación–. ¿Te pasa algo con Kacchan?

Shouto detuvo su mirada en el chico tumbado debajo de él, que apartaba la vista.

–Pasa que no para de decir tonterías. ¡Mírame! –Katsuki giró la cabeza para que sus ojos se encontrasen. Parecía sorprendido de oírle poner aquel tono–. ¿Que crees que me elegiría a mí antes que a ti? ¿No será que es eso lo que quieres que ocurra? ¿Para poder seguir enfadado para siempre?

Katsuki le empujó, haciéndole sentarse en la arena, mientras se incorporaba también, mirándole con rabia. Parecía como si sus ojos estuvieran intentando derrotar a los contrarios a distancia, antes de que sus cuerpos, completamente inmóviles, comenzasen se abalanzasen el uno sobre el otro.

–Ya entiendo.

La voz de Izuku rompió la tensión como un martillo. Se acercó a ellos, cogiéndoles de las manos con su habitual expresión de saber exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo.

–Kacchan, Shouto… Yo no quiero elegir entre vosotros dos. –Bajó la vista, como avergonzado–. Al menos si a ambos os pareciese bien que… no elija. Porque no quiero hacerlo.

 _¿No elegir? ¿Qué significa no elegir?_ Shouto y Katsuki se miraron en silencio. Una leve sonrisa temblaba en los labios del chico ante él. _Oh. Creo que ya lo entiendo._

 _De hecho, lo entiendo perfectamente._ No pudo contener la risa, y Katsuki le siguió.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? –Izuku miraba a uno y a otro, angustiado.

–No es nada –explicó Shouto–. Solo que ninguno de los dos tenía razón.

–No lo entiendo muy bien, pero supongo que no es nada malo.

Shouto rodeó a Izuku con un brazo.

–Para nada.

–Estúpido Deku, nunca sé lo que pasa en tu cabeza –Katsuki presionó la frente del muchacho con un dedo.

–Ya, bueno, los sient… ¿Entonces esto significa que os parece bien?

–Más o menos –Shouto todavía tenía que contener la risa. No recordaba haber estado nunca tan feliz–. Si _Kacchan_ deja de decir tonterías sobre si prefieres a uno o a…

Katsuki se había abalanzado sobre él. Antes de que pudiese preverlo, sus labios estaban sellando los suyos, mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cuello. Había perdido el aliento cuando se separaron.

–Antes cállate tú, mitad-idiota. Eres un pesado.

Shouto miró a Izuku, buscando algún tipo de apoyo, pero el chico se limitaba a sonreír. Tuvo que aceptar su derrota ante Katsuki, ruborizado.

–Y ahora voy a dormir. Estoy muy cansado después de todo el día aguantándoos. –Se acercó a Izuku y pegó su rostro al suyo de forma que sus labios se rozasen. Izuku hizo que sus bocas se encontrasen en un gesto que despedía cierta… ¿Familiaridad? Cuando su beso terminó, Katsuki se separó lo justo para poder hablar–. Buenas noches, Deku.

–––

Izuku notó que Shouto se levantaba, dejando un espacio entre él y Kacchan. La respiración de éste indicaba que llevaba un tiempo profundamente dormido. Se incorporó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Aunque el día se había oscurecido casi al completo, podía ver la silueta de Shouto en la orilla del mar. El cielo en el horizonte, por donde se había hundido el sol, todavía conservaba cierta claridad.

Se levantó, acercándose a él, y Shouto detectó su presencia.

–Izuku, ¿estás despierto?

–Sí. No tenía mucho sueño.

–Parece que Kacchan sí.

Escuchar a Shouto diciendo "Kacchan" hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

–Izuku, ¿me acompañas en un paseo?

– ¿Un paseo? –La silueta a su lado se acercó a él.

–No nos alejaremos mucho.

Dirigió su vista hacia la sombra donde se apreciaba el bulto que formaban las mochilas y el cuerpo dormido de Kacchan.

–Está bien.

Shouto avanzó dos pasos, hasta que el agua rozó sus botas. _¿Va a entrar en el mar? Espera, ¿vamos a entrar en el mar?_

Un pequeño repicar alcanzó sus oídos. Shouto caminó dos pasos por encima del agua.

No. Por encima del hielo.

Le tendió la mano, e Izuku la cogió, subiendo a la plataforma de agua congelada.

–Agárrate a mí –le susurró.

Empezó a caminar, e Izuku tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no resbalarse, agarrándose fuertemente a su brazo izquierdo. El agua a sus pies iba convirtiéndose en hielo sin hacer más ruido que aquel tintineo cristalino.

Sus pies no tardaron en acostumbrarse a la textura del hielo, apoyándose con más seguridad. El brazo de Shouto era cálido en comparación con la niebla helada que rozaba sus tobillos. El sonido de las olas les rodeaba, como un rugido suave.

Cuando se hubieron alejado de la costa, se fijó en que el hielo emitía pequeños destellos blancos. Se detuvo, haciendo que Shouto dejase de andar, y miró a su alrededor.

El mar iba engullendo el camino helado que Shouto había construido, quedando una estela de pedazos de hielo que flotaban hasta la costa. Aquellos cristales también brillaban ligeramente, como si reflejasen algo.

Entonces miró al cielo. Debió haberlo supuesto, dado lo lejos que estaba aquel pueblo de otras ciudades. Como si hubiese un mar sobre ellos también cubierto por infinidad de esquirlas de hielo, las estrellas brillaban sobre sus cabezas, coronadas por una luna creciente.

Contuvo la respiración.

–Es precioso, Shouto.

–Sí, es mejor de lo que esperaba.

Izuku se separó, intentando caminar por la plataforma de hielo en la que estaban. No obstante, resbaló al segundo paso, y Shouto le sostuvo con los dos brazos. Su mano derecha estaba helada.

El chico le atrajo hacia sí, e Izuku acarició sus dedos fríos, que seguían sosteniéndole por las caderas.

– ¿No te duele?

–El frío hace que pierdas sensibilidad.

Tocó el lado derecho de su cara, que brillaba de una forma extraña en la penumbra. Estaba cubierto de escarcha. _La temperatura de congelación del agua salada es mucho menor que la del agua normal… Necesita incluso más frío._

–Shouto…

–Vale, espera un momento. Aleja la mano de mi cara.

La bajó, agarrándose también a su cintura para no volver a resbalarse.

Una luz apareció frente a él, cegándole por un momento. Tuvo que parpadear para conseguir ver algo.

Unas débiles llamas brotaban del pelo de Shouto, iluminando la oscuridad en torno a ellos. Las ascuas que nacían sobre él parecían una bandada de luciérnagas de fuego que hubiese salido a alumbrar la noche.

El lado izquierdo de su cara quedó completamente iluminado, con su ojo celeste fijo en él. Izuku miró a su alrededor. El hielo reflejaba ahora una luz anaranjada, y todo lo que se alejaba de aquel pequeño foco se había sumido en una interminable oscuridad a sus ojos. Era como si solo existiesen ellos dos en el mundo.

Puso la mano sobre la parte oscurecida de la cara de Shouto, sintiendo la humedad de la escarcha derritiéndose. Cuando rompió el silencio, sus voces parecieron convertirse en lo único que habitaba aquella noche.

–Shouto…

– ¿Sí?

–No puedo creer que esté contigo.

–Yo tampoco.

–Tenía tanto miedo de que no vinieras hoy…

–No poder acompañaros era lo que más miedo me daba de enfrentarme a mi padre.

–Shouto.

–Dime.

–Quiero estar contigo. Y con Kacchan.

–Yo también.

Le besó, haciendo que apagase sus llamas por completo. Pese a la oscuridad que los rodeó, Izuku no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir sus labios contra los suyos. Su forma era distinta a los de Kacchan en detalles que no podía definir bien, pero resultaban igual de cálidos.

Fue un beso que se prolongó hasta que Izuku creyó que iba a caer deslizándose por el hielo, engullido por la noche. Cuando se separaron, la respiración de Shouto alcanzó sus labios húmedos. Una respiración que se convirtió en un susurro:

–Mi héroe…

Se abrazaron, flotando encima de aquel mar en sombras, fundiéndose hasta convertirse en oscuridad.

–––

La arena resultaba inusualmente blanda bajo sus pies al pisarla de nuevo. Caminaron lentamente hasta el lugar donde Katsuki dormía. Solo que no estaba durmiendo.

– ¿Se puede saber dónde estabais?

Izuku soltó la mano de Shouto y se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándole sobre las toallas.

– ¡Kacchan, te hemos echado de menos!

– ¿Qué? ¡Quítate! Deku. Para.

Shouto se tumbó silenciosamente al otro lado de Katsuki, y le abrazó por la espalda, hundiendo la cara en su pelo.

–Tiene razón. –Pudo notar que dio un respingo cuando le sintió detrás de él–. Te hemos echado mucho de menos.

Izuku seguía espachurrándole mientras reía.

–Mucho mucho.

Katsuki se dio cuenta de que intentar librarse de su agarre era en vano, así que dejó de luchar contra él.

–Quién me mandaría venir aquí…

–––

Cuando amaneció, los primeros rayos de sol encontraron a Shouto e Izuku tumbados a ambos lados de Kacchan, los tres durmiendo plácidamente. Daba la impresión de que cada uno de ellos descansara en los brazos de los otros dos, como si se hubiesen entrelazado de algún modo extraño. No obstante, solo las gaviotas fueron testigos de ello.

 _ **Anotaciones:**_ Aquí acaba el penúltimo capítulo del fic, y el más largo. El siguiente funcionará como una especie de epílogo para cerrar la historia. La verdad es que a veces me ha sido complicado encajar a estos tres, y sentía que estaba deformando un poco sus personalidades. Aun así, creo que es que ellos han cambiado lo suficiente durante los eventos anteriores como para que las cosas resulten de ese modo.

Subiré el último en los próximos días.


	10. X Final y principio

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo y los personajes de _My hero academia_ pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi.

 ** _Anotaciones:_** Hola. Sé que he tardado mucho en subir el último capítulo, pero he estado ocupado el último mes concentrándome en escribir otras cosas. Probablemente ahora tendría bastante que corregir en los capítulo anteriores, pero prefiero dejarlos así para poder ver si he progresado.

Y nada, este es ya el último capítulo, el más largo de todos. Si consigo recordar cómo se cambia el estado de un fic de incompleto a completo, ya estará todo hecho.

 **X. Final y principio.**

Caminaban alejándose de la estación, uno al lado del otro. El viaje de vuelta a casa estaba llegando a su fin, y la sensación de estar viviendo aquel día inolvidable pronto desaparecería, quedando solo en sus recuerdos.

Pero Izuku sabía que pronto crearían muchos más, los tres juntos. Tenía que ser así.

Kacchan se detuvo en seco al llegar al cruce en el que debía separarse hacia su casa. Se quedó mirándolos a ambos, como si no supiera qué decir.

–Me separo aquí –soltó al final, y acto seguido comenzó a andar sin añadir palabra.

Shouto le cogió del brazo para retenerle y se acercó a él con claras intenciones de darle un beso, pero fue apartado de un empujón.

–¿Qué haces? Aquí no –masculló.

El chico retrocedió confuso, dejando una caricia al soltar su brazo. Izuku se puso entonces entre ambos, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Kacchan.

–Volveremos a vernos pronto, ¿verdad?

El chico gruñó como respuesta.

–Bueno, me voy ya.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido de lo que era normal en él, con las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros ligeramente encogidos. Fue a darle una patada a una piedra del suelo, pero caminaba tan deprisa que falló el tiro. Izuku le escuchó maldecir sin detenerse, hasta que desapareció al girar en una esquina.

–Creo que vamos a tener que ir poco a poco con él en ese tema–dijo volviéndose hacia Shouto. Éste sonrió al mirarle.

–Sí. –Comenzó a andar por el camino que los dos compartían, pero se detuvo al poco de haber empezado y le tendió la mano a Izuku.

Tras un momento de duda, él se la cogió con firmeza.

–Tendremos que darle ejemplo –explicó Shouto, sin dejar de sonreír. Izuku apretó su mano, y continuaron el camino.

–Sí, tienes razón.

–––

Poco después de dejar a Shouto en su casa, Izuku recibió un mensaje en el móvil. Era de su madre. Cuando leyó lo que decía tuvo que dar media vuelta y volver por donde había venido.

Llamó a un telefonillo, y le abrieron sin decir nada. Subió las escaleras y tocó una puerta. _Espero que sea esta._ Abrió una mujer con el pelo completamente blanco.

–Oh, tú debes de ser Midoriya.

Su madre apareció de detrás de ella, como un fantasma.

– ¡Izuku! ¿Lo has pasado bien?

El salto que dio por la sorpresa le hizo chocar con la pared. _Mamá, no me des estos sustos._

–Pero qué eres, ¿un gato? Pasa por lo menos y saluda como es debido, hombre.

–S-sí, lo siento –inclinó la cabeza hacia la mujer del pelo blanco.

–Soy Yuji, encantada –dijo está con una voz suave y cristalina, invitándole a pasar. Izuku no había imaginado así a la madre de Shouto, pero fijándose bien era cierto que ambos compartían muchos rasgos.

Encontró a su madre de nuevo sentada en una de las mesas de la cocina.

–Ayer con lo de venir a avisarla nos liamos a hablar y se nos hizo tarde, y tuve que quedarme a dormir. ¿Te lo puedes creer? No lo hacía desde que estaba en la universidad.

Yuji se sentó a su lado, tomando un trago de la taza que había sobre la mesa.

–¿Qué tal os fue el viaje? Shouto no me dijo nada de… Ah, ahí estás.

El chico había aparecido en el marco de la puerta que daba al pasillo, sin hacer ningún ruido. Izuku acababa de verle, se habían despedido con un beso hacía escasos minutos, pero no pudo evitar que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

–Él sí que es un gato, no hace ni un ruido –rio su madre.

Izuku quiso taparse la cara de vergüenza ante su comentario, pero Shouto sonrió ligeramente. Ambos quedaron mirándose en silencio mientras sus madres hablaban.

Al poco tiempo se despidieron, ya que todos tenían cosas que hacer, pero su madre insistió en que Shouto podía ir a su casa siempre que quisiera. Y así quedó todo. Izuku sentía que su vida estaba cambiando demasiado rápido, y necesitaba llegar a casa para dejarse caer en la cama y pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido.

Por el camino, poco antes de llegar, hubo un momento en el que su madre se quedó en silencio. Aquello era extraño en ella, pero cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con una voz que tenía un toque de seriedad.

–Parece que Yuji siempre está sola –comenzó–. Su hijo, Shouto, es igual que ella en eso, ¿no crees? Al menos esa impresión me dio a mí. La única diferencia entre ambos es que él es consciente de su fuerza. Supongo que su padre le dejó eso.

Aquello era cierto. Donde Shouto existía en equilibrio entre un fuego que amenazaba con devorarle y el hielo quebradizo de sus recuerdos, su madre solo tenía este último. Pero su hielo tenía muchas más capas, era rígido, insondable… Y a la vez sutil y acogedor.

–Os lleváis bien vosotros dos, ¿no, Izuku?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, sintiendo el calor de su sangre desde las mejillas hasta las orejas.

–Sí, nos llevamos bien.

–Me alegro. Es buen chico.

–––

Yuji terminó su té, sentada en el viejo sofá de aquella casa que aún le resultaba tan desconocida. Shouto dormía en la habitación de al lado. _Así que tiene amigos, ¿eh?_ Yuji agradeció que, pese a haber estado tan lejos de él todo ese tiempo, se hubiese hecho lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder confiar en los demás. Aquel hombre no había conseguido quebrar esa parte.

Apretó la taza vacía entre sus manos. No, no tenía sentido pensar en ello. Ya no volvería.

Además, ella también se sentía fuerte. Había ganado un hijo, y una nueva amiga.

–––

Estaba sentado en su propia habitación, que resultaba apenas reconocible con aquella oscuridad. Se negaba a encender la luz. Siempre había sido innecesario con el fuego que emanaba a su paso, y nada tenía que cambiar.

Pero había cambiado. Apretó sus enormes manos rodeando sus rodillas, y concentró toda su energía en un solo punto de su cuerpo. Llevaba puesto su traje. El poder debía estar ahí, esperando para ser tomado. Le pertenecía, tenía derecho a ello. Entonces, ¿por qué no acudía a su llamada?

Había pasado una semana desde que salió de aquel sueño frío. Una semana en la que un puñado de héroes sanadores se había hecho cargo de su situación. Inútiles todos ellos. ¿Cómo pudieron dejar que una pequeñez así le arrebatase todo lo que tenía?

Aquella mujer desquiciada, siempre arruinándolo todo. Al pensar en ella, el hombre se levantó y golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas.

A pesar de haber sobrevivido, y por mucho que lo había intentado en la última semana, el héroe conocido como Endeavor se había vuelto incapaz de activar su don. El fuego había sido aplastado por el hielo, inundado por el agua, apagado por el viento gélido. Desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Un rugido comenzó a nacer en su garganta, y ascendió formando un grito de rabia que pareció hacer temblar toda la mansión.

Nunca llegaría ser el número uno, el dios que había soñado. Ni siquiera volvería a ser visto como un héroe. Ahora solo era un simple humano. Una hormiga diminuta.

Se miró en las sombras que arrojaba el gran espejo de la pared, pero la oscuridad no le devolvió ninguna imagen.

–––

 **Epílogo. Dos meses después.**

–Deku, tenías que haber recogido algo más el escritorio.

–Pero…

–Está bien, señora Midoriya –respondió Shouto.

–Bueno, ya no tiene remedio –sonrió hacia él–. Os dejo solos.

Su madre cerró la puerta, y Shouto se tumbó en el colchón que habían puesto en el suelo, sobre su alfombra de All Might. Ambos estaban en pijama, era la segunda vez que el chico se quedaba a dormir en su casa.

–Sé que ya lo dije la última vez, pero sí que debe de gustarte All Might… –murmuró, recorriendo el cuarto con sus ojos bicolores.

–Sí, bueno… –sonrió Izuku, algo avergonzado. _Debería cambiar de tema_ – Cuando quieras que apague la luz dímelo, tengo el interruptor justo aquí.

Shouto se puso de lado, mirando hacia él.

–No hagas como la vez anterior, aún es pronto.

–¡Son las once de la noche!

–Qué horario más raro tienes, pensé que serías de los que se quedan hasta las doce estudiando.

–¡Y lo hago! Pero ahí tengo un motivo para permanecer despierto.

Shouto sonrió de una forma que habría esperado más propia de Kacchan. Le dio miedo.

–Ah, ¿quieres un motivo? –Se sentó, apoyando su cabeza en la cama de Izuku, a escasos centímetros de su cara–. Tengo que compartir contigo algo que he estado investigando.

Aquello sonaba importante.

–Oh, ¿sobre qué? ¿Algo sobre los exámenes parciales? –Tenía que ser aquello. Como Shouto parecía mayor, habría hablado con los estudiantes de cursos superiores para saber qué tipo de pruebas aparecerían en los exámenes. _¿Tal vez se centren más en operaciones de rescate? ¿En combate individual? No, eso no tiene sentido, ya lo hicimos el año pasado…_

–Verás, había ciertas cosas que no comprendía hasta hace poco, pero he estado mirando en Internet. Y he encontrado algo muy interesante.

 _Oh, tal vez sí que sea combate individual. Seguramente los graben como en el torneo, y estén colgados en Internet. ¿Habrá alguno de cuando los profesores eran estudiantes? Eso sí que me gustaría verlo. ¿Cómo sería All Might en aquella época? ¿Es posible que se me haya escapado una mina de fanservice tan importante como esa? Aunque el trabajo de héroe convertido en espectáculo de masas no surgió con fuerza hasta que apareció…_

– ¿Sabes lo que es el yaoi?

Izuku se quedó en blanco. Sentía que sus funciones vitales se habían detenido. Pero Shouto seguía ahí, justo a su lado, mirándole fijamente. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo después de decir eso?

–Dime, ¿lo sabías?

–Eh… – ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?

Shouto se acercó más a él.

–¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo, Izuku?

Lo preguntó con total seriedad, dejando caer la pregunta como si nada. ¿No había ningún héroe en la zona que pudiera salvarle de aquella situación? Izuku rogó porque así fuera. ¿Tenían jurisdicción para actuar cuando otra persona intenta provocarte conscientemente un ataque al corazón? Parecía algo digno de un villano, ¿no?

Shouto sacó su móvil. ¿Cuándo lo había cogido?

–Mira, viene todo aquí. Hay algunas cosas muy raras, pero otras no están nada…

–¡Shouto! –Izuku trató de apartarlo, poniendo la almohada entre ellos. Una voz de extrañeza llegó del otro lado, amortiguada.

–¿Ocurre algo?

Izuku aplastó más su cara para impedirle hablar, pero no pudo evitar echar una ojeada a la pantalla que el chico aún sostenía en su mano. Reprimió una exclamación.

 _Diga lo que diga, no pienso vestirme así._

El sonido de una pequeña explosión, como un petardo que hubiesen encendido en la calle de al lado, llamó su atención. Izuku bajo su almohada, descubriendo de nuevo el rostro de Shouto. Algo golpeaba su ventana. _Ya está aquí._

Se levantó a abrirla, y una ráfaga de aire otoñal se adentró en el cuarto. Kacchan saltó dentro justo después.

 _Parece que al final sí que me han salvado._

–Ya he llegado.

–Buenas noches, Katsuki –saludó Shouto desde el colchón en el suelo.

Izuku cerró de nuevo la ventana, y Kacchan caminó al interior del cuarto arrojando la chaqueta sobre la silla del escritorio.

– ¿Este es todo el espacio que hay?

Shouto rodó para pegarse a un lado del colchón.

–La mitad de la cama de invitados es tuya.

Kacchan bufó.

–Perfecto, debí haberme quedado en casa.

–Puedo ir a dormir al sofá si no queréis… –intervino Izuku.

– ¡No! –dijeron ambos a la vez, extrañamente tajantes.

Izuku reprimió una sonrisa.

Todavía no habían sacado el valor para explicarles a sus familias la relación que mantenían entre los tres. De hecho, ellos mismos no la tenían muy clara a veces. De modo que habían decidido mantenerlo en secreto por el momento.

Y después de aguantar a Kacchan un día entero enfurruñado (casualmente justo después de que Shouto se quedara a dormir en su casa por primera vez), habían decidido que en aquella ocasión debían estar los tres juntos. Aunque uno tuviera que entrar en secreto.

Izuku miró el móvil de Shouto, que aún seguía sobre la cama. Lo recogió, llevándolo a la mesilla de noche, y se apresuró a meterse dentro de las sábanas. _Tengo que evitar que Shouto le haga preguntas raras a Kacchan. No quiero ni imaginarme la situación. Ni hablar._

–Íbamos a dormir ya –dijo, callando a Shouto con una mirada tajante.

– ¿A estas horas? De verdad, parecéis críos de cinco años. –No obstante, Katsuki comenzó a quitarse los zapatos.

Después la camiseta. Luego los pantalones.

 _¿Es que pretende desnudarse?_

–Kacchan, ¿quieres que te preste un pijama?

– ¿Por qué? Duermo así –contestó, habiendo quedado en calzoncillos. Se sentó en el colchón y levantó la sábana, haciéndole a Shouto un gesto de que se apartase. El chico llevaba un tiempo observándole, en silencio–. Déjame sitio.

Kacchan ocupó casi todo el colchón, tumbándose boca arriba. Shouto, pegado contra la cama de Izuku, le miraba sin decir nada.

– ¿Apago la luz?

–Katsuki –rompió su silencio Shouto, ignorando la pregunta que Izuku acababa de hacer.

– ¿Eh? Dime.

– ¿Tú sabes lo que es el…?

– ¡La apago ya! –le cortó Izuku.

Una vez a oscuras, la habitación quedó en silencio. Izuku se arropó, dejando que su respiración se calmase. Estaba contento de ir a despertar junto a las dos personas que quería. No hacían aquello desde el día que fueron a la playa, cuando aún era verano.

– ¿Qué haces? ¡Quita!

Era la voz de Kacchan.

– ¿No quieres que te toque?

Y esa era la voz de Shouto. _Esto va mal._

–No.

–Pero hay muy poco espacio. Solo así, ¿ves?

– ¡Quédate en tu lado, mitad-idiota!

–Estoy en mi lado.

–Chicos… ¿Queréis que me vaya a dormir al…? –intentó poner paz Izuku.

– ¡No!

De nuevo habían contestado ambos a la vez. ¿Pero qué les pasaba?

–Pon la almohada en medio, así no te metes en mi lado –susurró Kacchan, consciente de que si hacían ruido su madre podría descubrirles.

–Pero no puedo dormir sin almohada –se quejó Shouto.

–Solo quédate en tu lado y ya está.

Silencio. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver sus expresiones. _¿Conseguirán dormir?_ Tal vez debía ignorar sus quejas e irse a dormir al sofá. Claro que entonces tendría que volver a su habitación antes de que se levantase su madre, o no sabría cómo explicárselo. Eso contando con que no se despertara en mitad de la noche para tomar un vaso de agua y le descubriera allí.

–Oh, ya sé qué hacer –dijo Shouto.

–Sorpréndeme.

De pronto, unos brazos rodearon a Izuku, y se encontró cayendo en el colchón de abajo, justo entre ambos.

–Si usamos a Izuku para separar tu lado y el mío, yo puedo dormir con almohada y sin tocarte.

 _¿Qué?_

–Eres imbécil –murmuró Kacchan junto a él.

Sin embargo, Izuku sintió cómo sus brazos le rodeaban. Shouto también se apretó contra él.

–En fin, buenas noches.

– ¡Un momento! – ¿Aquello iba en serio? – ¡No voy a poder dormir así!

–Cállate, Deku.

– ¿Quieres que te entretengamos hasta que te duermas? –propuso Shouto.

Kacchan le apretó contra sí, respirando en su cuello. Izuku sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

–Lo que sea –dijo el chico tras él– pero dejadme dormir.

Hubo un momento de silencio. ¿De verdad aquellos dos pretendían que los tres durmieran en un colchón tan pequeño?

De pronto, Shouto comenzó a hablar en un susurro.

–Justo estaba preguntándole a Izuku si había tenido sexo alguna vez, pero no me contestó.

Dio un respingo. _¿De nuevo con ese tema?_ Estaba claro que aquella noche no iba a poder dormir.

–Ah. Sí lo ha tenido –murmuró Kacchan, con voz de sueño. _¿Él también?_

–Oh. Entonces puedo preguntarte algunas dudas que tengo. ¿Dónde está mi móvil?

– ¡En ningún sitio! –intervino Izuku.

Kacchan rio junto a él.

–Vaya, ¿el mitad-idiota tiene dudas sobre eso?

–Sí, no entiendo la parte en la que… Un momento, ¿lo hicisteis juntos?

Ahora sí que le costaba respirar. Shouto estaba justo frente a él, apoyado en su almohada, podía sentir su aliento a cada palabra que decía. Y Kacchan le abrazaba por la espalda. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a una situación así?

–S-Shou-Shouto, no es… Aquello fue…

–Deku –susurró Kacchan cerca de su oído–, si dices que lo hiciste conmigo solo porque él se había marchado, te mato.

Se le congeló la sangre en las venas, pero en aquel momento Shouto le abrazó, arrebatándole de los brazos de Kacchan. Su pijama tenía su olor, e Izuku sintió que recuperaba la respiración para perderla de nuevo.

–Ya veo…–murmuró Shouto.

–No te quejes –dijo Kacchan–, vosotros ya tuvisteis vuestro momento la última vez que dormiste aquí. Seguro que ni tocaste la cama de invitados.

Izuku se volvió hacia él. La sorpresa había borrado el miedo de su voz.

–Kacchan, ¿estabas celoso por eso?

– ¡Yo no estaba celoso! –casi se le escapó un grito.

–Pero no hicimos nada, Katsuki –intervino Shouto–. Solo ver vídeos de All Might y hablar hasta quedarnos dormidos.

–Ugh, ¿en serio? Menos mal que no vine.

– ¡Oye!

Shouto le acarició el pelo, y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío.

–Solo con verle mereció la pena.

Izuku agradeció que la luz estuviese apagada y de ese modo la oscuridad escondiese su sonrojo. Se abrazó a Shouto, pegándose aún más a él. Entonces notó con la pierna un bulto extraño.

 _Ah, de modo que era eso._

Tal vez no había nada malo en ello, ¿no?

–Shouto… –Realmente no encontraba las palabras apropiadas. No podía creer que fuese a decir aquello–. ¿Es que tú quieres…? Quiero decir, yo no tendría ningún problema.

A su espalda, Kacchan se rio.

– ¿De verdad? –Shouto acercó sus labios a los suyos al hacer la pregunta.

–Sí –contestó Izuku, dejando que se acercase más hasta que sus bocas se encontraron. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Las manos de Kacchan le rodearon el torso y tiraron hacia arriba. El chico interrumpió el beso entre ambos cuando le quitó la camiseta del pijama.

–Esto va a ser entretenido –dijo.

Shouto no añadió nada. Seguía únicamente concentrado en él. Sus labios bajaron por su cuello.

– ¿Puedo besarte aquí?

–Puedes… Puedes besarme donde quieras.

Su boca y sus manos ascendieron y descendieron por su torso, e Izuku tuvo que taparse la boca para acallar sus suspiros. Shouto alargó el brazo y arrastró a Kacchan también hacia él. El chico soltó un gruñido, pero comenzó también a recorrer su espalda desnuda. Izuku no recordaba ya lo que era respirar con normalidad.

Las manos de Shouto se detuvieron rozando la goma del pantalón, sus dedos bordeando la frontera que la ropa le imponía. Su rostro estaba quieto frente al suyo, formulando una pregunta sin palabras. Izuku tomó su cara entre las manos y le besó como respuesta.

Entonces sus caricias descendieron a donde no habían estado nunca antes, y poco después también lo hicieron sus besos. Izuku tuvo que enterrar la cara en la almohada para reprimir un suspiro. _¿De modo que esto es lo que sintió Kacchan cuando…?_

Pegó su espalda al torso de Kacchan, que había comenzado a besarle el cuello. Sus manos buscaron el pelo de Shouto, y apenas llegaron a acariciarle antes de que en su mente todo se volviera oscuro.

–––

Izuku estaba rendido, incapaz de moverse. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos, y dejar que su respiración se fuera recobrando la normalidad.

Justo a su lado, Kacchan y Shouto habían comenzado a prestarse atención mutuamente. Parecía que al chico ya no le molestaba tanto que le tocasen, o se metieran en su lado de la cama. Sus besos apenas dejaban espacio a sus respiraciones entrecortadas, y pronto su ropa desapareció. Izuku alzó la cabeza, lamentando que la oscuridad le impidiese contemplar aquella imagen. Acarició la espalda de Shouto y se levantó de la cama, aún algo mareado.

Consiguió encender la pequeña lámpara del escritorio, y se volvió para disfrutar de aquella hermosa vista.

–Kat-suki –un beso rápido interrumpió a Shouto, mientras las manos de Kacchan descendían por su vientre – ¿Quieres probar a…?

Se acercó a su oído, de modo que Izuku no pudo escuchar lo que le dijo.

– ¿Eres tonto? –Respondió Kacchan–. No tenemos con qué hacerlo.

Izuku volvió a tumbarse a su lado. ¿Qué le habría propuesto?

–De hecho… – ¿Shouto estaba sonrojado? Era la primera vez que abandonaba su habitual tranquilidad aquella noche– Traje lo necesario… Solo por si acaso.

Kacchan le miró fijamente, alzando las cejas. Luego sonrió.

–––

Izuku posó los labios en el cuello de Shouto cuando el chico terminó de pelear contra aquel cubrimiento de goma. Después se tumbó junto a Kacchan, tomándole de la mano. Ninguno de los dos lo dijo, pero sabía que ambos estaban nerviosos. Alargó la mano para acariciar el brazo de Shouto, sonriendo hacia él. _Estamos juntos, no os preocupéis._

–Katsuki… ¿Estás seguro?

–Solo hazlo ya, pesado –contestó éste, tumbado boca abajo con la almohada agarrada entre los brazos.

Izuku sabía que la voz de Kacchan había sonado algo más titubeante de lo normal, así que apretó su mano, acariciándole la espalda con la otra. Shouto tragó saliva.

–Entonces… Voy.

Un suspiro. Un quejido. Un susurro. Sus respiraciones se entrecortaron, y sus cuerpos se buscaron el uno al otro. Izuku les besó a los dos mientras ambos se fundían, llenos de duda y torpeza. Se quedó contemplándoles cuando se hubieron unido, y los tres se tomaron de las manos.

Shouto terminó demasiado rápido, ahogando un gemido entre los hombros de Kacchan. Cuando se desplomó a su lado, Izuku descendió por el torso del muchacho, empujándole suavemente para que se tumbara mirando al techo. Descendió hasta rodear con la boca aquello que aún reclamaba sus atenciones. El segundo suspiro no se demoró demasiado.

Shouto arrojó un pañuelo arrugado al suelo, y se abrazó a Kacchan en el momento en que éste terminaba entre los labios de Izuku. Cuando se separó, él también se sumó al abrazo, y se quedaron así un largo tiempo, recuperando los tres la respiración.

Pasado un rato, Shouto comenzó a reírse sin motivo alguno. Enterró la cara en la espalda de Kacchan, pero no pudo detener su risa. Fue más contagiosa de lo esperado, porque al poco tiempo Izuku se encontró sin ser capaz tampoco de retener la suya, y los dos acabaron luchando por guardar silencio.

Kacchan se puso boca arriba, rodeándolos con los brazos.

–Sois muy ruidosos…

Shouto le besó en la mejilla, todavía sonriendo, y alargó el brazo para arroparlos con la sábana.

–Tápate, que vas a coger frío.

–No creo.

Izuku apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos. Parecía que al final sí que iban a dormir los tres juntos.

 _Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto._


End file.
